Bittersweet
by CodenameN
Summary: Esta historia intenta reflejar lo complicada que es la adolescencia y como ciertas fobias y trastornos pueden dificultar aun mas la que ya es la etapa mas complicada en la vida. Miku, quien desarrolló un cierto grado de cleptomanía encuentra a una chica de clase social alta, quien logra despertar sentimientos jamas antes vistos en la pequeña ladrona ¿Es eso suficiente para curarla?
1. Del odio al amor Hay medio fic

_**Hola a todos, este será mi primer fic aquí y espero sea solo el primero de muchos, si les soy honesta tardé dos días enteros en decidirme entre si escribir este fic u otros dos que también pensé que podrían ser entretenidos, en un futuro les mostraré los otros dos también, claro, si es que este es bien recibido por ustedes, por ahora voy a concentrarme en solo un fic, siento que la breve sinopsis que dí al inicio no fue suficiente para expresar lo que quería decirles, sin embargo, no encontré una mejor forma, a menos no manteniendo la sinopsis breve, sin más charla, les dejare iniciar el fic.**_

 ** _... Oh cierto, antes que los abogados de crypton lleguen a mi casa supongo que debo aclararlo... Ni vocaloid ni ningún personaje utilizado en este fic me pertenecen... Ahora si, a comenzar... Oh tal vez no... Solo para aclarar, en este primer capítulo quise experimentar un poco y en lugar de diálogos simples y descripciones amplias me decidí por algo con descripciones bastante mas largas y menos diálogo, ¿la Razón? Quise centrarme mas en darles una breve descripción del personaje y su manera de pensar para no tener que repetirlo mas adelante... Bueno, también por que no quería dejar mucha historia en el primer capítulo, se que este estilo les puede resultar aburrido y hasta molesto a algunos pero les pido que aun así traten de leer entero el primer capitulo, luego para el segundo las cosas serán mas... Fáciles de digerir, por decirlo de alguna manera_  
**

* * *

 **Prologo** :…Opacados por el sonido de una fiesta de fondo, una chica se retiró del lugar, conteniendo su rabia, otras dos veían con asombro y repulsión a la causante de aquella reacción, una quinta chica aprovechaba esa reacción para abandonar el lugar mientras que la sexta, esta se quedaba para consolar… A la chica que había provocado dicha reacción en la primera chica, lo que todas tenían en común, era que todas y cada una de ellas estaba recordando los eventos que, al final las llevaron a tales circunstancias, al pensarlo, no pudieron evitar pensar, que… Agridulce resultaban todos esos eventos

 **Capítulo 1** : Del amor al odio… Hay medio fic de por medio

Era otro día aparentemente tranquilo en la academia Crypton, establecimiento escolar altamente elegante y accesible solo para niños ricos, futuros genios con calificaciones perfectas... O la familia de quien le cayera bien a la directora, nadie podía negar que la directora era alguien muy sociable dado que el 20% de los estudiantes estaban ahí por esta última razón, el cual era un gran número tomando en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos en esa academia.

La academia contaba con un gran patio, en el cual se encontraba un camino de piedra que Conseguía atravesar los amplios espacios verdes que los estudiantes usaban para correr, jugar o solo descansar luego de un día de clases. Una fuente con la estatua de un ángel sobre un pilar cargaba que cargaba un cántaro por donde fluía el agua hacia el centro de la fuente decoraba el centro del inmenso patio. En una de las múltiples bancas se encontraban dos chicas, quienes a diferencia de los demás estudiantes no estaban perdiendo el tiempo, jugando o simplemente disfrutando la amplia vista que el patio les brindaba, si no que estaban planificando algo.

\- ¿Qué te parece ese de ahí? - Una peliverde un tanto baja de estatura, cuyo cabello le llegaba a los hombros le preguntó a su amiga mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el respaldo de la banca, sus brazos extendidos, claramente daba la impresión de la clásica chica sin ninguna preocupación en la vida. El "objeto" de interés de la peliverde era un chico de cabellos rosados que caminaba tranquilamente por el patio.

\- ¿No recuerdas que con ese ya lo hicimos ayer? Si nos vuelven a ver con el la gente podría comenzar a hablar. - Respondió una peli-aqua ligeramente más alta que la chica sentada junto a ella, su hermoso cabello agua-marina estaba atado en dos largas coletas, sin embargo la más alta de las chicas mantenía una pose firme y recta con sus piernas entrecruzadas una sobre la otra, claramente aparentaba ser más calmada que su compañera. - ¿Qué te parece esa de ahí? - La peli-aqua preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una chica peli-rosa que parecía estar en su propio mundo, ajena al ruido a sus alrededores.

La peli-verde llevó su mano derecha hacia su boca para cubrirla con asombro ante las palabras que su amiga había dicho. - Oh dios, Miku, sabía que estabas muy metida en todo esto pero... ¿Ahora incluso con chicas? Nunca dejas de sorprenderme... ¡Auch!- La chica de menor estatura fue detenida en medio de su frase por una sonrojada peli-aqua, quien acababa de propinarle un golpe en su cabeza.

\- ¡Gumi! - Miku, como parecía llamarse, le gritaba exasperada a su amiga, al parecer la chica de coletas recién se daba cuenta de lo raro que la conversación que estaban teniendo podía haberse oído para alguien que no conociera el contexto de la misma, Miku, quien ahora retomaba su calmado tono continuó hablando, con el sonrojo aun presente en su rostro. - No hagas que esto suene más extraño de lo que en realidad es... - La chica de coletas le recriminaba a su amiga.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo solo dije la verdad, ¿Se lo vas a hacer a esa chica o no? - La más baja preguntó con una sonrisa burlona antes de cerrar sus ojos para esperar el impacto de otro golpe directo en su cabeza, el cual, para sorpresa de la peli-verde nunca llegó, en lugar de este, Miku solo suspiró ante el comentario con doble sentido de su amiga y se levantó de la banca, tomando rumbo hacia aquella peli-rosa, quien le arrebataba el sueño a más de un compañero de clases, la intocable Megurine Luka, su familia era bastante normal, claro, normal según los estándares de crypton, su padre es un empresario bastante conocidos. Lo que hacía a la megurine intocable para el resto era su increíble belleza, delicada figura y, claro, ese inconfundible carácter reservado, si, Megurine Luka era una belleza, su físico haría que más de una persona fijara sus ojos en ella cuando esta caminará cerca pero Miku tenía sus ojos clavados en el bolso rosa que colgaba de sus manos.

\- "Fácil" – Pensó Miku mientras cuidadosamente se acercaba a la peli-rosa. Miku observó a su alrededor por un rato, para estar segura de que no había nadie viendo lo que ella hacia ahora mismo. La peli-aqua no quería esperar más, ella caminó cada vez más cerca de la peli-rosa, el brazo de la menor se extendió hacia Luka, más específicamente hacia su bolso, la menor estaba por usar sus las habilidades que habia adquirido luego de varias prácticas, la mano de Miku se encontraba a escasos milímetros del objetivo, aquel llamativo bolso, el cual Luka no se molestaba en intentar ocultar, debido al prestigio de la escuela, era difícil suponer que alguien podría intentar robarle algo. Justo cuando los delgados dedos de Miku estaban a punto de llegar a aquel pequeño tesoro, la peli-aqua recibió un fuerte impacto en la parte trasera de su cabeza, uno que le dejó un dolor contundente, una bola de golf había impactado contra la chica, causando que Miku perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo, para recuperarse, esta tuvo que apoyar la mano que estaba a punto de tocar el bolso contra la espalda de Luka.

Luka dejó escapar un quejido debido a la repentina palmada que sintió en la espalda, al voltearse para ver a la fuente de aquel repentino contacto sus ojos se encontraron con un hermoso y nada convencional color, Luka tuvo que bajar su mirada para encontrar aquellos ojos que la mayor ya conocía, no tenía una razón aparente para conocer a Miku pero el hecho de que ella fuera a su misma clase aun con esa estatura combinado con su largo cabello siempre atado en dos coletas era más que suficiente para recordarla, Miku Hatsune, una de las enanas del salón B, como se las conocía por ahí - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, hatsune-san? - Luka preguntó amablemente, ella pudo notar que por alguna razón, el cuerpo de la menor parecía haberse tensado, como si estuviera nerviosa, la mayor se sonrojó, ya que las únicas veces que había visto a alguien actuar así era cuando un chico se le quería confesar, pero eso no podía estar pasando... ¿Verdad?

\- Megurine-san... Yo... Eh... ¡Oh! Quería preguntarte si tú podrías ayudarnos con nuestras clases de inglés... Si, eso, a mí y a Gumi se nos da muy mal el... ¿inglish*? - Miku se las ingenió para responder con la mejor excusa que pudo haber inventado en tan poco tiempo. En realidad no era una mentira del todo, ya que Gumi Y Miku siempre habían tenido problemas con el inglés y Luka sabía hablarlo a un nivel bastante avanzado. Miku no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la peli-rosada riendo, la menor estaba esperando a que Luka la rechazará para así poder volver con su amiga y seguir en lo suyo.

\- Claro que puedo ayudarlas - La mayor comentó con una sonrisa, para sorpresa de la menor, Luka no solo era una belleza si no que también era increíblemente amable, ella acababa de aceptar ayudar a un par de chicas con las que jamás había hablado, Miku estaba sorprendida – Deberíamos hablar más respecto a esto durante el almuerzo, espero no les moleste que Lily este ahí con nosotros – Con esas palabras Luka se dirigió de vuelta a seguir con sus asuntos. Dejando a una sorprendida Miku en el lugar. Una peli-verde qué no podía contener su risa caminó hacia una Miku que seguía observando hacía donde Luka se había ido. En el momento en que Gumi, entre carcajadas le preguntó a Miku que había pasado, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro inmediatamente.

En otro lugar del increíblemente grande patio de Crypton, justo unos momentos antes de los eventos ocurridos con Miku y Luka, una Coreana de rubios cabellos, los cuales increíblemente le llegaban hasta la parte baja de su espalda le hablaba a una rubia con un moño en su cabeza de cabello relativamente corto, quien era severamente menor a ella en cuanto a estatura y unos años menor en cuanto a edad, la rubia menor estaba tratando de jugar golf en el pequeño campo que Crypton tenía, no era lo suficientemente grande como para un juego profesional pero servía para pasar el tiempo. La menor intentaba relajarse mientras ignoraba a la Coreana quien estaba rogando por atención como un gato, analogía que le quedaba bastante bien a la rubia mayor, debido al, cuanto mínimo curioso adorno con forma de orejas de gato que adornaba su cabeza. La mayor, SeeU DaHee continuaba sacudiendo el hombro derecho de la menor para llamar su atención – ¡Riiiin-chan! Ya te dije que lo siento… Ahora que pienso en eso, ¿Por qué te molestó tanto que dijera que ese moño te hace ver aún más sexy de lo usual? ¡Yo tan solo decía la verdad! – Comentó la rubia mayor.

Una molesta Rin gruñó ante aquel comentario – SeeU, ya habíamos hablado de eso en el pasado, ¡no digas esa clase de cosas en público! Las personas podrían comenzar a pensar cosas raras de nosotras… - La menor de las rubias dijo con un ligero tono de enojo, SeeU, su amiga, podía ser bastante divertida pero, a veces, sus bromas la sacaban de quicio

\- Rin… ¿Vas a tirar o deberíamos pasar al siguiente turno? – Preguntó Len, el hermano gemelo de Rin, el chico tenía la misma estatura de su hermana, y, salvo algunas excepciones era bastante parecido a Rin, una de esas excepciones era en cuanto al peinado que ataba con un broche detrás de su cabeza y más importante aún, el rostro, el rostro de Len era bastante suave para ser un chico, algunos chicos de su salón llegaban a decir que el rostro de Len era incluso femenino, sin embargo los que decían esto eran quienes estaban enojados con él por lo atractivo que este resultaba para el sexo o

puesto. Len era usualmente calmado y tranquilo pero las disputas de las dos rubias comenzaban a molestarle, debido a que detenían el juego.

\- Esta bien, tampoco tienes que ponerte así, ahí voy – La rubia comentaba mientras se ponía en posición para lanzar su primer tiro, estiro los dos brazos que sujetaban el palo de golf hacia atrás y entonces, se dispuso a golpear

\- Solo Déjame decirte que el que olvidaste en mi habitación te quedaba mejor – SeeU agregó con una risilla justo en el instante en que el palo de Rin estaba por impactar con la bola de golf, el corto temperamento de Rin la hizo descontrolarse al último segundo y golpear con mucha más potencia de la que el tiro debería haber tenido, la bola se elevó más alto de lo que debería, mucho más alto, debido a la potencia con la que la menor golpeó la bola, esta salió impactada fuera del pequeño campo de golf y directo hacia el patio escolar.

Len observaba a la bola, la cual desaparecía de su vista al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su columna, el chico dejó un ligero quejido ante la sensación que sintió – No sé por qué… Pero siento que esto va a acabar convirtiéndose en un problema para nosotros – El chico se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba hacía la posición donde la bola había desaparecido de su vista, mientras que, tras de él, una pequeña rubia perseguía a la de las orejas de gato, atrapando la mirada de más de una persona que estuviese pasando cerca del lugar, Len parecía completamente ajeno a la situación pero, el realmente estaba completamente consiente de esta, solo quería actuar como si no conociera a las personas detrás de él.

* * *

 **Para los mas quisquillosos respecto al tema, si, se que la forma en la que Miku esta robando no es exactamente cleptomanía, por eso en el summary puse "Cierto grado" y pueden creerme cuando les digo que si tengo algo preparado para explicar eso en un futuro**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, la verdad estaba dudando sobre si poner o no esa primera parte pero quise dejar en claro que, por mas que soy de las personas a quienes les gusta la comedia, este fic va a tener su cierta cantidad de drama incluido a su debido momento, supongo que es mi forma de decirles que esto es lo que va a pasar mas adelante por lo que si esperan comedia pura o drama pura se den cuenta de que este fic sera una combinación entre estos dos elementos, ustedes me dicen si es que creen que estuvo de más, me gustaría escuchar sus criticas, después de todo, aun soy nueva!**_

 **Por cierto, quiero que este fic sea lo mas interactivo posible para todos, por lo tanto, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un pequeño juego al final de cada capítulo con una recompensa para ustedes, al final de cada cap, yo les haré una pregunta y el primero en acertarla en un review (Para facilitar las cosas, por favor, dejen la respuesta en un review y su comentario sobre el capítulo en otro diferente) gana... Un viaje a Miami!... Bueno, no, pero puede compartirnos algo que sera publicado al inicio del siguiente cap, puede ser un pensamiento sobre el capitulo anterior o sus sospechas de lo que puede pasar en el siguiente, yo le mandare un mensaje privado al ganador para que me diga lo que quiere que escriba al inicio del siguiente cap.**

La pregunta de hoy será... Completar esta frase: Mi libro, luna...


	2. Agua bajo el puente

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, quiero agradecerles mucho por los reviews que dejan, estos me ayudan como no tienen idea a seguir adelante con este fic y los valoro mucho... Al despertarme un día después de subir el fic y ver que tenia 1 review literalmente me puse a actualizar la pagina en espera de nuevos reviews antes de irme a clases... Si, soy rara... Cambiando de tema, este mensaje es para el anónimo que me dejó una review en ingles**

 **Dear... Guest, if you are still following the fic and you're reading this, I wanted to let you know that I'll try to translate the whole fic to english once it's finished. As you could see, I only have basic knowledge of english at the moment and it's not even near enough to re-write the first chapter but if this fic is popular enough I'll do my best to post it again in english. If you want to help somehow, you're welcome to PM me to talk about it**

 **(Sip, se un poco de ingles)**

 **Como sea, no todo es dulzura (Como el titulo, agridulce, ¿Entienden?... Perdón, jamas volveré a intentar ser graciosa) ya que también tengo que decirles, el fic tendrá ciertos inconvenientes en cuanto a la puntualidad de los capítulos por dos razones.**

 **1- Soy nueva en esto: La verdad ni siquiera tengo inclinación por la literatura, a lo mucho leo fanfics y algún que otro libro y lo de saber reglas básicas de puntuación lo se porque mi hermano me molesta todo el tiempo por facebook cuando escribo algo mal e incluso de ese modo sigo cometiendo varios errores, lo que me lleva a tener que borrar y probar diferentes lugares para poner el tilde, sumado al hecho de que aun estoy intentando descubrir mi estilo de escritora hace que escribir un solo capítulo tarde mucho.**

 **2- Escuela: Se explica por si mismo, mas aun cuando dentro de poco tendré que entrar en la universidad.**

 **Tampoco no les digo que abandono el fic luego del primer capítulo solo les pido que sean pacientes. Ahora, no los molesto mas y ¡les dejare comenzar el siguiente capítulo!**

 **... Luego, claro, de cumplir la promesa que hice al final del fic anterior... Jeje, no pude contenerme, se que me odian por retrasar tanto el inicio**

 **Esto es exactamente lo que nuestro querido primer review nos quiere compartir (Agradecimiento especial a copy, alias control c, y paste, alias control v)**

"Vean los videos y escuchen las canciones de vocaloid echas por Umetora... no se arrepentiran, inclusive hay un canal en youtube que las traduce al español''

 **Y debo añadir, me siento muy orgullosa de poder ayudar, ya sea indirectamente a un canal de estos que nos brindan contenido a nosotros los amantes de vocaloid, mas aun los que solo sabemos español (E ingles en mi caso). Ahora, lo que todos esperaban, los dejo continuar con el segundo capítulo del fic**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Agua bajo el puente**

En este tranquilo día, una rubia caminaba por el patio de Crypton, su mirada estaba fijamente clavada hacia adelante mientras se movía, pavoneando su cuerpo con gracia al compás de la inexistente canción que los demás, plebeyos, como ella los llamaría, podían oír cuando estos volteaban a verla, que molestia era atraer la mirada de todos, pero, mientras no se acerquen demasiado todo estaba bien, Lily, la "reina" de Crypton, como la apodaban el resto de estudiantes se repetía a si misma. Lo único que perturbó su tranquilidad fue una bola de golf que extrañamente pasó volando por el patio, por suerte lo suficientemente alto como para no tocar a la diva, la cual no pudo evitar seguir a la bola con su mirada, al hacerlo tuvo que voltear, notando al instante las siluetas de dos personas que ella conocía perfectamente. - Mei-chan, Kai... - La rubia saludó a una castaña sonriente, quien venia tomada de la mano con un peliazul, quien venia comiendo un helado. La rubia tuvo que levantar sus gafas de sol para ver bien la escena, ella creía recordar que no había nadie vendiendo helados en la Crypton y no había forma de meter uno sin que se derritiera. - Kaito, ¿De don... -

\- Ni te molestes en preguntar, yo vine junto a el esta mañana y no lo traía consigo - La castaña contesto, anticipando la pregunta de su amiga

\- Esh un shecreto. - Fue la respuesta que el peliazul le dio a la rubia, sus frases se vieron ligeramente alteradas por la paleta de helado que estaba comiendo al momento de hablar.

La rubia soltó un suspiro ante la respuesta del peliazul. - Kaito, por dios, por una vez en tu vida actúa como alguien decente... Con las maravillas que mi padre me contó sobre el tuyo uno esperaría que tu fueses mejor que el resto de los plebeyos, a este paso, si me siguen viendo junto a ti pensaran podrían empezar a pensar que cualquiera puede estar conmigo. - Lily sermoneo a Kaito, mientras el solo asentía, sin importarle nada de eso realmente, como ya era costumbre entre ellos.

\- Estoy sorprendida que sigas con ese teatrito de la princesa después de tantos años conviviendo con el resto de los estudiantes, si, puede que tus padres sean dueños de una de las mayores corporaciones a nivel internacional, pero, ¿No crees que te mandaron aquí, a convivir con el resto por una razón? - La castaña le reclamaba, ella estaba segura de que todo eso era una simple actuación, nadie podía ser tan banal... Bueno, una persona lo era, pero ella conocía a Lily lo suficiente para saber que ella no era así. - De cualquier forma, vamos, de seguro Luka debe de estarnos esperando para comer aun. -

\- En primera, princesa no, reina. En segunda, si me trajeron aquí por una razón especifica de seguro es porque quieren que aprenda que aun entre tantas otras flores menores el lirio* es el que mas destaca al final. En tercera... - La rubia se quedo pensando unos segundos, en los que Kaito habría aprovechado para acabar el resto de su helado. Al no poder encontrar nada que rebatirle a las palabras de su amiga la rubia acomodo de nuevo sus gafas oscuras. - Vamos con Luka-chan, tal vez tres personas civilizadas sean suficiente para desviar la atención de Kaito. -

El aludido siguió caminando tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción, hasta que por fin logró conectar neuronas y procesar lo que Lily dijó. - ¡Hey! No deberías insultar a tus amigos, ¿Acaso no le habías hablado respecto a eso, Meiko? - El peliazul reclamo en tono de berrinche a Meiko.

La castaña solo suspiró en respuesta. - Lily, ya te he dicho que no molestes a Kaito... Y ¡Kaito ya te dije que no soy tu mama!

Ambos, Lily y Kaito suspiraron en resignación. - Lo siento, Meiko... - Ambos repetían con pesadez, como si fueran unos hermanitos regañados, Meiko solo dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación ante esta actitud.

* * *

En otro lado del inmenso patio de Crypton, una chica de verdes cabellos le gritaba a su compañera de coletas. - ¿¡Estas loca!? ¿¡Te mando a hacer un trabajo fácil y tu te pones a ligar al objetivo!? - La peli-verde le reclamaba a su amiga mientras la sacudía por sus hombros, en el momento en que terminó su frase, esta recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de una sonrojada Miku, el golpe le quito el aire y por poco el alma

\- No lo digas tan alto... Además, no estaba... Ligando o lo que sea, algo me golpeó e hizo que me descubrieran, si no me inventaba eso podrían haberme descubierto. - La chica de coletas comentó rápidamente, aun cuando eso era cierto, Miku en el fondo sabía que la idea de interactuar con aquella peli-rosada no le molestaba del todo.

\- Ajá, seguro, porque definitivamente no había otra excusa, que no involucrara el pasar tiempo con ella ¿Cierto? -

La habían atrapado, Miku no pudo pensar en nada mas al momento pero seguro pudo haber cancelado la cita o haber cambiado la excusa pero no lo hizo. La chica de largos cabellos pensó en que podría decirle a su amiga pero la respuesta vino a ella en cuestión de segundos - Discúlpame por no buscar una opción que no involucraran pasar tiempo con dos o mas niñas ricas que seguramente no cuidan su bolso. -

Al ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su compañera, Miku sabía que había ganado, aun así, ella también sabía que debía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer lo mas rápido posible, dado lo mucho que su amiga odiaba a los niños ricos de Crypton, ¿Y como no odiarlos? Al ser las dos enviadas ahí solo porque la directora era amiga de alguno de sus padres, formaban parte de ese reducido grupo de alumnos que asisten a Crypton sin ser hijos de algún empresario o magnate, lo que claro que ocasionaba que muchos de los niños ricos se burlaran de ellas. Solo con ese recuerdo en mente, Miku se trato de ignorar por completo los gestos de amabilidad que la Megurine había tenido con ella, solo era como todos los demás, pensó Miku.

* * *

Tiempo después de haber solucionado los problemas que estas tenían, las dos ladronas estaban caminando por la cafetería de Crypton, no tardaron mucho en encontrar al inconfundible cabello rosado de Luka.

\- Adelantáte, voy a conseguirnos un almuerzo, no podemos causarle una mala impresión a la rosada - Comentó Gumi con cierto tono de enojo mientras caminaba entre los múltiples estudiantes que trataban de volver con su comida hacia algún asiento, cada que encontraba a uno lo suficientemente despistado

La cafetería de Crypron siempre conseguía impresionar a Miku, sin importar cuantas veces esta comiera ahí, pues la cafetería no tenía nada que envidiarle al patio, pues esta era increíblemente grande, algunos estudiantes decían que estaba diseñada con capacidad para albergar a mas del doble de los estudiantes que había en esa escuela, lo que a pesar de ser claramente una exageración, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que nadie jamas había visto la todas las mesas ocupadas, lo que si era combustible de cientos de mitos era lo eficientes que los conserjes eran, nadie los veía porque trabajaban antes de que cualquier estudiante entre a la mañana, por lo tanto nadie los había visto antes y de alguna forma se las arreglaban para dejar los blancos pisos completamente impecables cada día, algunos estudiantes decían cosas desde que la escuela se limpiaba sola hasta incoherencias, como que los conserjes eran duendes... Bueno, solo Kaito y SeeU decían esto último.

Miku caminó entre unos cuantos estudiantes que pasaban hasta que por fin llego donde se encontraba esa peli-rosada. Miku se sentó frente a ella, pues la menor consideró que sentarse junto a ella haría las cosas incomodas... ¿Incomodas como? Si solo serían dos chicas socializando, pensó Miku, aun no entendía porque le parecía tan difícil estar cerca de Luka. - Ho-hola de nuevo, Megurine-san. - Miku quería golpearse a si misma, no entendía porque estaba tartamudeando

\- Hatsune, me alegro de ver que llegaras, estaba comenzando a preocuparme... ¿Donde esta esa amiga de la que me hablaste? - Luka preguntó con una sonrisa que hacia que el corazón de Miku se derritiese.

\- ¿Quie... ¡Oh! Gumi se fue a buscar nuestra comida, debería estar aquí pronto. - Por poco se olvidó de la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar, ahora si que Miku no sabía que estaba mal con ella misma - Veo que... - Miku hizo memoria por un momento - Lily-san tampoco esta aquí aun. -

\- Si, es normal, a Lily no le agrada pasar cerca de la fila que siempre hay cerca de la entrada por lo que usualmente rodea el edificio para entrar. - Luka comentó mientras sacaba su almuerzo de su mochila, Luka pudo notar que Miku se sorprendió al ver que la caja en la que llevaba su almuerzo tenia forma de atún - Jaja, se nota que esto atrae la atención de muchos, lo compré porque me pareció lindo. - La mayor comentó

Miku solo asintió, no iba a ponerse a cuestionar a la mayor respecto a sus gustos por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. El verdadero problema surgió cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de Luka, esos grandes ojos azules parecían mirar dentro de ella, a lo profundo de su ser, la peor parte no era esto en si, más bien era el hecho de que por alguna razón a Miku no le incomodaba, si no que incluso se empezaba a sentir calmada, como si sus problemas desaparecieran por un momento, aun así. Miku sabía que tenía que decir algo o las cosas se iban a poner incomodas pero no tenia idea de que decir.  
Luka también lo sabía pero se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, por suerte para ambas este silencio no duró mucho más.

\- ¡Me volteé un minuto! Un solo minuto y cuando volví a verte, ¡ya tenías otro helado! Es en serio, aquí ni venden helado, ¡Ya dime como lo haces! - Comentaba una rubia con anteojos oscuros al peli-azul, quien la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras disfrutaba disfrutaba de un nuevo helado. Esta se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Miku sentada junto a Luka. - ... ¿Que hace ella aquí? ¿Iniciaste alguna caridad o algo así mientras no estaba? - Lily preguntó mientras se levantaba sus gafas oscuras para ver mejor a Miku.

Miku no se había sentido del todo ofendida por aquel comentario, a estas alturas era normal recibirlos y sin embargo lo que si hizo que Miku se sintiera incomoda era el tono con el que la chica de las gafas lo habia dicho, por la cantidad de idiotas que había conocido hasta el momento Miku podía tolerar estar con alguien así mientras la ignoraba pero algo en el tono de Lily le hizo notar que aquello no era ni una broma ni un insulto si no que la estaba corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡Lily! Por favor, ignórala, ella no tenia amigas de niña. - Meiko comentó con una sonrisa, causando que la rubia le hiciera un berrinche

\- ¡No es cierto! Tuve... - Lily giro la cabeza y bajo el tono de su voz para hablar - ... Amigas de niña... Algunas... Como sea, esta bien, si ni a Luka ni a Meiko le importa supongo que mientras no me hables puedo tolerar tenerte aquí... Het... Hit... Hacha... - Lily parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo titanico por recordar el apellido de su compañera de clase.

\- Hatsune, Miku Hatsune - Miku se limitó a decir.

\- No te preocupes, Hatsune-san, Lily es bastante mas amigable de lo que parece, es solo que a ella... Bueno, no le gusta conocer gente nueva... Es un poco extraña - Luka comentó con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar un poco las cosas.

Lily parecía estar a punto de contra-decir a Luka pero fue interrumpida por Meiko, quien sabía que si no cambiaban el tema la rubia se iba a enojar. - Que malos modales, olvidamos presentarnos... Yo soy Sakine Meiko, tal vez no me conozcas ya que voy un año arriba de ustedes. - Meiko se presentó ante Miku

\- Mi nombre es Kaito Shion, voy al mismo curso que Meiko y ¡Ambos nos amamos! - El peli-azul dijo con un tono extremadamente meloso pero fue rápidamente callado por Meiko, quien tomó su mano y empujo el helado que aun sostenía dentro de su boca para callarlo.

\- Por romántico - Meiko comentó.

\- Busquen una habitación... Como ya sabrás yo soy Masuda Lily, supongo que debo darte el derecho de llamarme Lily. -

\- ¿Por que mejor no nos das a todos el derecho de dejar de llamarnos por el celular cada que no puedes dormir? Ya tengo suficiente con escucharte durante las tardes. - Meiko comentó, causando que los demás rieran, ese era uno de los malos hábitos que Lily tenía, Miku incluso se había olvidado por de lo que supuestamente era su objetivo, sacar cualquier cosa de valor de los bolsos o bolsillos de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, incluso la excusa de la tarea de inglés que iban a discutir una vez que Gumi estuviera allí se le había olvidado por completo.

Durante un tiempo la conversación transcurrió normal, todos participaban, incluso Miku soltaba una pequeña risíta y hasta un comentario de vez en cuando, la conversación se centro mayormente en los otros, sin embargo la tranquilidad con la que estos hablaban duro solo unos dos o tres minutos, luego de dicho periodo de tiempo, una peli-verde llegó al lugar, dejando una bandeja con una una ensalada de puerros frente a la de las coletas mientras con su otra mano se comía un sandwich que había traído para si misma.

\- Uff, no sabes cuanta gente había en la fila, casi me... - La peli verde se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia de la rubia, quien también parecía shockeada por verla.

Las gafas oscuras de la rubia no dejaban denotar su expresión del todo pero era claro lo sorprendida que estaba - Así que de ahí venía ese olor... Megpoid, y yo que creía que esta era una escuela convencional y no una para payasos - Lily comentó, Miku, notó que esta vez lo dijo con una clara intención de atacar a Gumi, a diferencia de cuando Lily la insulto a ella para que se fuera del lugar.

\- Oh, pero si es Lily, lo siento, no me dí cuenta de que estabas aquí, después de todo, al ver a más de dos personas reunidas en el mismo lugar uno no espera encontrar a alguien como tú. - Gumi respondió con el mismo sentimiento ofensivo con el que la rubia empezó. Esto extrañó a Miku, cuando había ganancias potenciales Gumi no era del tipo que dejarían que algo tan infantil como una provocación la molestara.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso, enana? - Lily preguntó con un claro enojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, quizá para intimidar a al peli-verde con su altura.

\- A que eres una anti-social que jamas pudo hacer ni un solo amigo real en toda su vida - Gumi le respondió con enojo, sin sentirse intimidada en lo mas mínimo.

\- ¡No vine aquí para ser insultada por un acto circense, me voy de aquí! - Y luego de ese comentario la rubia se volteo y caminó hacia la salida, al ultimo momento, esta fue detenida por Meiko, quien sujetó su muñeca para evitar que se fuera, a lo que Lily pareció tener un ataque de ansias y de inmediato se libró del agarre de su amiga golpeando la mano con la que la habían detenido, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, incluyendo a la misma Lily pero aun así esta se volteó y abandonó el lugar.

Meiko estaba sorprendida, ella sabía que Lily podía enojarse lo suficiente como para abandonar el lugar, lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que esta golpeara su mano de tal manera, Lily siempre era amable con sus amigos a pesar de lo que su actitud hacia los desconocidos podría sugerir. La única que no pareció sorprenderse en lo absoluto por la reacción de Lily fue Gumi, quien usó ese momento de sorpresa para irse silenciosamente del lugar.

Un incomodo silencio reinó el lugar hasta que Luka finalmente decidió acabar con el sofocante silencio. - ¿Ellas dos se conocían, Hatsune-san? - Luka preguntó preocupada, tal vez había reavivado alguna herida sin saberlo.

Miku se quedo pensando por un tiempo para finalmente decir. - Eso parece... Pero Gumi jamas me dijo nada al respecto. - Miku comentó, lo cual era cierto, hasta el momento ella no tenia idea de que Lily y Gumi se conocían ni menos aun el hecho de que parecían no aguantarse.

Luego de escuchar lo que tenía que escuchar, Meiko de levantó de su asiento seria. - Debo buscar a Lily y preguntarle que paso. - Y con esas palabras, la castaña se dispuso a seguir a la rubia.

Kaito también se paro del lugar con una expresión seria, - Debo ir a buscar mas helado. - Y con estas palabras el chico se dispuso a caminar hacia una multitud, entre la cual desapareció, dejando solas a Miku y a Luka.

* * *

El escándalo generado por Lily y Gumi llamó la atención de muchas personas pero a solo unas cuantas mesas de distancia, un grupo de chicas puso especial atención todo detalle de aquel incidente.

\- Me parece que esto es lo que necesitábamos ¿no crees, IA? - Una de las chicas le preguntó a otra, la cual tenía cabellos blancos.

\- Si, hay que investigar a fondo lo ocurrido ahí, no creo que la popularidad de esa rubia oxigenada o de la pechugona vaya a durar mucho mas si descubrimos como sacar provecho de lo que sea que paso ahí - La mencionada comento con cierto tono de rabia, el resto solo observaban.

* * *

En otro lugar, completamente alejado de todo lo que estaba pasando, cierto peli-morado, de cabello largo estaba observando su almuerzo, que consistía en una berenjena, ya había pasado un largo tiempo contemplando ese plato sin comer, como si estuviese esperando a alguien

-... Si... Esas dos de nuevo se olvidaron de decirme que iban a hacer algo. - El peli-morado dijo con un suspiro

* * *

 ***De entre todas las flores elegí el lirio porque es el nombre traducido de la persona que prestó su voz para darle vida a la de Lily. Yuri Masuda... Si, también porque la palabra yuri tiene bastante contexto en este fic**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo... Ok, a quien quiero engañar? Se que me odian por hacer que Gumi y Lily se peleen... Pero bueno, todo tiene sus razones, y estas se van a explorar a su debido momento, cambiando de tema, voy a esforzarme en traerles el siguiente capítulo con la misma o mas velocidad de la que tuve para traerles este.

La pregunta del día es: A quienes estaba esperando nuestro querido peli-morado?


	3. Contacto corporal Mucho

**Hola Chicos, perdón por el ligero descanso que me estuve tomando (Al inicio tenía planeado actualizar una vez por semana pero ahora no me parece muy posible) pero ahora las cosas se me están complicando mas que nunca, mas que nada por ciertos problemas con la inscripción para la universidad, bueno, mas bien para los ingresos, por diversos errores cometidos en la universidad algunas personas se quedaron sin lugares y otras, como yo, aun estamos esperando a ver nuestros horarios.**  
 **Siendo honesta, por ese y algunos otros pequeños problemas no tenía planeado actualizar el fic pronto pero la felicidad que mi hermano mayor despedía por un juego nuevo que le llegó hace unos días (Sip, y el es el mayor) se me contagió por lo que decidí actualizar.**

Antes de empezar, me gustaría responder a los reviews de las dos personas que siguieron mi fic desde el comienzo (Mejor hacerlo ahora que las reviews son pocas)

 **Neriachi: Estoy feliz de que a ti te guste la relación que tienen ellas dos en este fic, créeme, tengo muchas ideas para explotar esa relación lo mejor posible, también a mi me encantan como pareja, y me cuesta imaginarme a Gumi o a Lily con otra persona, ahora mismo, cada que me bloqueo trabajo un poco en un one-shot que, por cierto, conocerán en algún momento en donde una de ellas estará emparejada con otra persona y se me hace raro**

 **Azhenet: Jaja, siendo completamente honesta, yo misma me sigo preguntando como avanzará su relación, ya que a cada rato desecho una idea y empiezo por otra. Respecto a Kaito y sus helados, bueno, supongo que vas a tener que esperar un poco mas para verlo. Respecto a Miku y Gumi, esa es otra cosa que vas a tener que esperar para ver y para finalizar, muchas gracias por el apoyo, intento lo mejor que puedo**

 **Como nadie respondió a la pregunta del capitulo anterior y no tengo nada mas que decir, los dejo comenzar el siguiente capitulo... Espero que te sientas libre de interpretar el titulo como quieras**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Contacto corporal... Mucho**

Unos minutos atrás*:

En las instalaciones de Crypton, todo estaba completamente normal, al menos por la mesa en donde estaban sentados Len, Yuuma y el hermano menor de Kaito, Akaito, el grupo de amigos estaba charlando alegremente, claro, hasta que el tópico usual apareció.

\- ¿Cuando vas a dejarnos verlas? - El peli-rosado Yuuma preguntó mientras comía de su plato.

\- Si, te dije que podemos pagar bien por un par de fotos. - Akaito respondió con una expresión que denotaba desesperación.

El rubio, cansado de tantas preguntas solo suspiró

\- Por ultima vez, SeeU-san y Rin no son novias y aun si lo fueran no les creo que se sacaran fotos besandose... Ni haciendo nada mas... Además, ¡Aun si fuera así no les vendería las fotos!

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¡No puedes no haber notado la atracción inminente que hay entre ellas dos! - Comento Yuuma.

\- Es cierto, además, ¿Le negarías las fotos a tus dos mejores amigos? Aun sabiendo que son... ¡Amantes del yuri! - Comentó akaito, Yuuma coreó con el la ultima parte.

El chico rubio se estaba presionando las sienes con sus dedos indices, a veces se preguntaba por que había elegido a ellos dos por amigos. - Entre ustedes y esas dos rubias van a terminar volviendome loco. - Len comentó para si mismo. - Además ya les dije que dejen de llamarse a ustedes mismos así. - Agregó.

Antes de poder continuar con la... Colorida conversación estos fueron detenidos por una serie de gritos, al voltear a ver los que causaron el escándalo, se encontraron con la discusión de Lily y Gumi, luego de pocos segundos, la rubia se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, seguida por una peli-verde quien hizo exactamente lo mismo, hacia otra dirección.

\- ¿Esa no era Masuda Lily? Y yo que pensé que gente con tal poder económico debía de mantenerse al margen y no protagonizar ese tipo de escándalo. - Comentó el de rubios cabellos, sus palabras habían sido completamente ignoradas por los otros dos en su mesa, quienes solo miraban hacia la rubia que abandonaba el lugar.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ser posible? - Preguntó Yuuma.

\- No lo creo, es un hecho. - Le respondió Akaito.

Len, en su lugar solo observaba a sus dos amigos sin saber bien de que estaban hablando, suponiendo desde el primer momento que era sobre algo estúpido, por lo que Len solo continuó con su comida, ignorando a aquellos dos chicos.

Los dos no tardaron en darle la razón al muchacho rubio, pues ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. - ¡Nueva pareja! - Ganando así la mirada de mas de uno.  
Len solo dejó escapar un suspiro, ya era la segunda vez que lo veían raro por culpa de sus compañías

* * *

En las instalaciones de Crypton una rubia con gafas negras iba caminando bastante apurada por los ahora vacíos pasillos, mientras el resto de alumnos estaba comiendo, la rubia tuvo que aumentar la velocidad de su paso ya que era perseguida por una castaña un poco mas alta.

\- Lily, detente, ya te dije que tienes que contarme que pasó ahí dentro, somos amigas y... Uff... Jamas me había fijado que rápido caminas. - La castaña bufó mientras dejaba escapar algunos jadeos por el cansancio que perseguir a su amiga le estaba suponiendo.

\- Te dije que lo que pasó ahí no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni lo relacionado con la enana ni... Lo otro - La rubia alcanzo a decir, claro, hablando sobre la escena que esta generó cuando su amiga intentó detenerla.

La castaña extendió su mano para sujetar la muñeca de su compañera, cansada... Literalmente, de toda esta persecución, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que iban bastante cerca la una de la otra. La reacción de la rubia sorprendió totalmente a la castaña, pues esta había dejado un grito de pánico y rápidamente deshizo el agarre de la mas alta retrocediendo con fuerza, zafando así su brazo de las manos de Meiko, Lily se sonrojo por completo ante la reacción que acababa de mostrar. Por suerte para la rubia sus gafas de sol no dejaban ver sus ojos, que habían dejado escapar una lagrima.

\- ... ¿Hay... Algo de lo que quieras hablar? - La castaña preguntó

Sin decir nada al respecto, la rubia inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia en dirección a la salida de Crypton, al parecer no le importaba perder un día de clase para no hablar sobre lo que sea que había pasado ahí.

Meiko solo la observaba, para este momento no sabía si había llegado a la conclusión de que la rubia necesitaba espacio o si era solo que sus piernas no querían perseguirla de nuevo. En cualquier caso, la castaña tenía algo muy seguro, debía ejercitarse mas seguido.

* * *

En otro lugar, Luka seguía charlando con Miku, claro, su amiga parecía no estar del todo bien pero Luka sabía que no habría caso en preguntarle nada a Lily directamente, ella solo la ignoraría, además. Luka no podía dejar sola a Miku luego de haberla llevado ahí.

\- De verdad, siento lo que pasó... Y lamento tener que hacer esto también pero... Se que Lily no va a decirnos nada sobre lo que pasó, ella es así por lo que me gustaría pedirte que le preguntases a tu amiga Gumi sobre lo que pasó, ella parece conocer a Lily y tal vez sepa algo sobre esa extraña actitud. - Luka comentó mientras guardaba su comida en su curiosa caja en forma de atún, lo que había pasado le quitó el hambre.

Miku se quedó pensativa por un momento, Gumi probablemente tampoco diría nada al respecto pero, si Miku decía que si, eso podría significar pasar mas tiempo con ese grupo de chicas, lo que significaría mas oportunidades de obtener cosas de ellas y, aunque Miku jamas lo admitiría, también quería pasar mas tiempo con la Megurine.

\- Esta bien, hablare con Gumi al respecto. - Miku alcanzó a decir unos segundos antes de que el timbre sonará.

Luka comenzó a levantarse, se dejó su bolso rosa colgando de su hombro izquierdo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su salón pero Miku la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Se que esto puede ser algo incomodo pero... Este... - Miku debía pensar rápido, tenía que sacar algo de Luka o todo este día hubiera sido en vano.

\- Hatsune-san, si hay algo que necesites solo dilo, pero de preferencia que sea rápido, estamos por llegar tarde a clases. -

\- Sucede que... Bueno, usualmente Gumi y yo solemos despedirnos de una nueva amiga con un abrazo... Ya sabes, para profundizar la amistad. - Miku comentó rápidamente.

Luka no sabía que pensar del todo, el que Miku la considerara una amiga tan rápido le pareció raro, ya que ella parecía disfrutar solo de la compañía de Gumi pero luego pensó que era lindo.

\- Entiendo. - fue lo único que Luka dijo antes de caminar hacia la menor de estatura, la de cabellos rosas rodeó la cintura de la menor con sus brazos, debido a su estatura, la menor se encontraba con su cara a la altura de los pechos de la mas alta, causandole un leve sonrojo.

En su lado, Miku se sentía bastante cómoda con el leve calor que el cuerpo de Luka le proporcionaba, la hacía sentir bien, sin embargo, no podía disfrutarlo propiamente, pues debía ponerse a trabajar. Las habilidosas manos de Miku lograron hacer su camino hasta el bolso de la mayor sigilosamente. Para sorpresa de la menor, al momento de que su mano entrara al bolso de la mayor se encontró con la ya conocida sensación de billetes contra sus dedos entre varios otros objetos sin uso para ella. Sin dudar mucho, Miku tomó unos pocos, para no levantar sospechas de Luka una vez que viera su bolso.

Unos segundos después de que Miku obtuviera lo que quería, la mayor decidió terminar el abrazo - Nos vemos en clases, Hatsune-san. - Luka comentó, mientras se iba.

Miku se quedó en su lugar, luego de que la mayor saliera de su rango de visión se puso a ver la cantidad de billetes que sacó. Su sorpresa fue increíble al notar que, en solo tres billetes había obtenido mas de lo que podría haber sacado de la billetera entera de Yuuma, su blanco habitual. Aun así, por alguna razón que la chica de coletas no podía entender, no se sentía del todo bien al respecto.

* * *

Tiempo después Miku decidió entrar a clases, como siempre, fue reprendida por su profesora debido al tiempo que se tomó para entrar. Miku no le dio mucha importancia y se fue al fondo del salón, donde compartía asiento con Gumi, quien estaba comiendo una zanahoria en medio de clases. Miku sabía que Gumi siempre cargaba unas cuantas, ya que eran su comida favorita y la ayudaban cuando estaba triste o enojada.

\- No quiero hablar del tema. - Comentó la de cabello verde, presintiendo la pregunta que su amiga le iba a hacer, las dos mantenían sus voces bajas para que no las escuchasen.

\- No me digas que solo por esa rubia hueca te vas a poner depresiva. - Le comentó Miku. El poder hablarle así sin que nadie se enoje era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de su amistad con Gumi.

\- No la llames así... - El comentario de Gumi causo que Miku le arqueara una ceja en tono de pregunta. Gumi solo suspiró. - Podría oírte, a eso me refería. -

\- Aja, aun cuando ella claramente no esta en clases ahora. - Era cierto. Lily al parecer había huido en serio. - Como sea, cabeza de lechuga, mira lo que te traje para alegrarte. - Miku dijo mientras, con una sonrisa buscaba en su bolsillo lo que había obtenido de Luka para mostrarselo a Gumi

Al ver la cantidad de dinero que había sacado su amiga Gumi se sorprendió a tal punto que su mandíbula casi se le desprendía del resto de su cabeza. - ¿La barbie peli-rosada tenía todo eso? -

\- Sip, y eso que no saque ni la mitad de lo que sentí porque pensé que, siendo las únicas con las que ella habló hoy podría sospechar. -

La peli-verde se veía aun mas sorprendida por eso. - Eso significa que hay mucho mas de donde vino eso? -

Miku solo asintió. - Pero para obtenerlo, necesito que me digas porque Lily reaccionó así cuando Meiko agarró su mano. -

Gumi suspiro resignada, Miku si que sabía obtener lo que quería, Gumi decidió suponer que aquella castaña era Meiko. - Bien... Mañana en el almuerzo hablaré sobre el tema con las amigas la barbie... - Al momento en que Gumi dijo eso, Miku pudo sentir que Gumi lo dijo a regañadientes, claramente aceptar esto no la hacia sentir cómoda, pero, ¿Que le molestaba? No tenía nada que ver con ella, mas importante aun, ¿Como sabía lo que sea que eso fuese? Miku empezaba a sentir curiosidad al respecto.

\- Gumi, ¿De donde conocías a Lily desde antes? -

\- Ahora si estas metiendo tu nariz donde no deberías, puerritos, no tengo intención de hablar del tema y no me importa que tan buena seas para obtener lo que quieres, yo no voy a hablar al respecto. -

\- Vamos, ¿No se lo dirías a tu mejor amiga?. - Miku preguntó mientras ponía sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

\- No. Si insistes una vez mas me iré de aquí, ¿Entendido, coletas?

Miku arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de su amiga, claramente tenía algo que ocultar. - Me vas a decir que pasó, además, no puedes irte ni aunque quisieras, aun nos queda una hora de clase. -

\- Te lo advertí. - Gumi inmediatamente se acabó su zanahoria y se paro de su asiento, mirando a la profesora.

\- ¿Pasa algo, señorita Megpoid? - Le preguntó la docente

\- Si, pienso que su clase es una perdida de tiempo y que solo tiene este empleo porque todo otro docente lo rechazó, además me parece que esta amargada y senil. -

Al momento de decir estas palabras el resto del salón veía la escena mientras aguantaba la risa, todos menos una rubia con un adorno para cabello con forma de orejas de gato, quien se levantó de su silla y comenzó a vitorear y a gritar cosas sobre derrocar al sistema o algo parecido.

La profesora se enfureció al escuchar tales palabras de Gumi y explotó en el lugar, mandando a la peli-verde a la oficina de la directora mientras pensaba en un castigo, enviando a SeeU, quien alentó a Gumi, con ella. Antes de salir, Gumi le dedico una sonrisa a Miku, quien había entendido que no iba a obtener una respuesta de la peli-verde, al menos no ese día.

Mientras todo el curso trataba de contener su risa ante lo que había pasado, Luka miraba la escena confundida, pensando si tenia que ver con Lily o no. La peli rosa no obtuvo respuesta hasta que fue hora de irse a sus respectivos hogares. En ese momento Miku la detuvo, con la excusa de que debían hablar sobre el asunto de Lily al día siguiente, causando en la mayor cierta intriga, le había sorprendido el saber que Miku si logró obtener algo de información después de todo.

* * *

Miku había vuelto a casa luego de un largo día, la chica de las coletas entro a su pequeño hogar, un departamento que compartía con su hermano mayor, Mikuo, quien se encontraba trabajando de nuevo. La chica de coletas se quito su uniforme y se puso ropa mas cómoda para estar en casa, unos sorts blancos que le llegaban hasta sus muslos, remera con el color de su cabello y se echo en su cama, descansando por un rato antes de hacer la comida para ella y su hermano, durante la mas de media hora que la chica había pasado descansando no pudo quitar a la peli-rosa de su mente, mas aun, el abrazo que esta le había dado esa tarde. En el fondo, Miku se sintió enojada por no haberlo podido disfrutar mas, ya que en ese momento, tuvo que concentrarse para poder meter su mano en su bolso.

\- Estúpida niña rica... - Miku maldecía para si misma a la persona que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos mientras se llevaba una almohada a la cara para ahogar los pequeños gritos que quería dejar escapar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la clase transcurrió muy normal, las clases fueron tan aburridas como de costumbre y sin embargo, la desesperación porque estas acabasen era mucho mayor por parte de ciertas chicas. Luego de las primeras clases del día, por fin llegó la tan esperada hora, el almuerzo. Miku y Gumi fueron a la mesa en donde usualmente se sentaban Meiko, Kaito, Lily y Luka, pero esta vez no estaban ni Lily ni Kaito. La primera simplemente había llegado tarde como de costumbre para evitar pasar junto a esa fila en frente de la cafetería mientras que Kaito simplemente decidió que esto era algo que debía ser resuelto entre las chicas, por lo que le pidió a su hermano menor, Akaito permiso para sentarse junto a el, Len, Yuuma y Gakupo, quien también se incorporó a ese grupo por primera vez al ser rechazado nuevamente por su prima Gumi y Miku. Meiko, Miku y Luka se sentaban a un lado de la mesa mientras que Gumi estaba sola del otro lado, esto lo hacía parecer un interrogatorio pero había sido preparado por las dos ladronas con antelación para que Miku pueda sacar algo luego de la historia.

Un silencio incomodo reinaba el ambiente, luego de lo que pasó Meiko no se sentía del todo cómoda con Gumi pero esto no le importaba a la peli-verde, quien rompió el silencio. - Se que no soy yo a quien les gustaría tener por lo que seré breve para que puedan tener a su barbie de vuelta con ustedes. - Gumi dijo, luego se tomó su tiempo, parecía no sentirse cómoda hablando al respecto. - La rubia tiene hafefobia. - Gumi comentó tranquilamente. -

Claramente nadie de los que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa habían entendido lo que esto significaba.

Gumi suspiró mientras veía como las otras se miraban la una a la otra confundidas. - Significa miedo al contacto, se vuelve loca cada que alguien la toca o si quiera cuando un extraño se le acerca mucho... ¿Me van a decir que son posiblemente sus únicas amigas y no lo notaron? -

Tanto Meiko como Luka se compartieron una mirada, las dos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo obvio que era. - Por eso siempre evita pasar cerca de la gran fila. - Luka comentó. -

\- Y por eso siempre nos saluda solo con palabras. - Meiko continuó. - Podría ser por eso que también mantiene esa actitud con gente nueva. -

Gumi le dio una ligera patada a la pierna de Miku bajo la mesa para indicarle que se debería poner a trabajar. A lo cual la de las coletas solo asintió luego de contener una reacción de dolor e inmediatamente deslizó sus manos hacia el bolso de Luka, el cual como siempre estaba sobre su regazo, en situaciones normales hubiese sido difícil buscar en el en esta posición pero como Luka estaba distraída haciendo suposiciones con Meiko fue bastante fácil. En el caso de Meiko fue otra historia, Miku no pudo identificar donde la mayor guardaba su dinero, por lo que de nuevo se tuvo que conformar solo con parte de lo que tenía Luka.

\- Bien, con eso aclarado, ahora me voy y las dejo ser. - Gumi dijo una vez que notó que Miku había conseguido algo pero fue detenida por Meiko, quien la sujeto del brazo.

\- Espera, de verdad, sentimos la forma en la que te tratamos pero, sea cual sea la relación que tenías con Lily, eres la única persona que sabe algo sobre ella, nos gustaría que te quedaras para ayudarnos a descubrir una forma de solucionar ese problema. -

\- Si, pareces saber mas del tema que nosotras, te juro que no haremos preguntas si nos ayudas. - Luka agregó, imitando la cara de cachorro de Miku.

Gumi solo suspiró de nuevo al ver que las otras dos chicas se le habían unido a Luka, ahora tenía a tres chicas haciendo ese molesto gesto. Miku se había adherido mas que nada para ver la cara de Gumi. -Bien, bien, solo dejen de hacer eso... Combatir una fobia no es algo muy fácil y no soy una experta... Aun así supongo que la mejor forma sería hacer que Lily la enfrente. -

\- ¿Hacer que Lily enfrente su fobia?... ¿Como haríamos eso? - Luka preguntó, al momento suponiendo la respuesta

\- Pues le tiene miedo al contacto físico, por lo que la única forma sería... - Meiko respondió, sin querer decir lo obvio.

\- Entonces... Gumi, no me digas que planeas acostarte con Lily. - Miku sugirió actuando un tono de sorpresa mientras cubría su mano con su boca, causando que Luka se sonroje y Meiko se ría de forma descontrolada.

\- Jajajaja, si solo querías nuestro consentimiento para estar con Lily solo debías pedirlo, todo esto no era necesario. - La castaña decía entre risas, causando que la cara de Gumi se ponga de un tono rojo.

\- ¡Claro que no me refería a eso!... Hay que buscar a alguien desvergonzado, que no le moleste invadir el espacio personal de otra persona a todo momento e incluirla en su grupo, a eso me refería, ¡Pervertidas! - Gumi decía, practicamente gritando.

Una Luka, ahora mas calmada aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención del resto. - Si, eso tiene sentido pero, ¿Donde podríamos conseguir a alguien así? Esa clase de personas no son tan fáciles de... - Pero antes de que Luka pudiese terminar de hablar, la respuesta le cayó de la nada.

Dos rubias venían caminando por los pasillos de la cafetería, la mas alta usaba un adorno con forma de orejas de gato y estaba abrazando a la menor mientras parecía incluso intentar besarla. - ¡Vamos! Deja de resistirte, solo uno. -

La rubia menor presionaba su palma contra la cara de la mayor para mantener sus labios alejados de ella. - ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ningún beso! E-eso sería raro. - La menor comentaba.

\- Oh vamos, te lo mereces, aprobaste una prueba, eso se merece una recompensa especial. - La mayor decía mientras intentaba a toda costa besar a la menor.

\- Ahí esta tu respuesta. - La peli-verde comentó mientras se paraba y se ponía frente al camino de las dos rubias , la Coreana le caía bien, después de todo, había tenido tiempo para conocerla luego de compartir tantos castigos y cursos de verano. - SeeU-chan, lamento... Interrumpirte pero necesito tu ayuda. -

La rubia mayor, al oír una voz conocida se detuvo en el lugar y pasó a ver a Gumi. - ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - SeeU le preguntó con un tono tranquilo y una sonrisa amplia, que contrastaba totalmente con la forma en la que estaba abrazando y a punto de besar a una estudiante menor a ella.

\- Veras, tengo una ami... Una conocida que se siente nerviosa al contacto con otras personas y como tu pareces tener facilidad para eso, me estaba preguntando si te importaría ayudar. -

\- Claro que no puede. - Rin, la rubia menor dejó salir al momento de oír la pregunta.

\- ¡Claro que puedo!. - La de las orejas de gato respondió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Rin había negado. - Cualquier cosa por mi bromista favorita. - La Coreana agregó, ignorando completamente la respuesta de Rin, causando que esta se enojara.

\- ¡Esplendido! Vamos a hablar con el resto para que te expliquen bien que es lo que tienes que hacer. - Gumi comentó con una sonrisa mientras guiaba a SeeU con el resto.

\- ¿¡Puede alguien dejar de ignorarme!? - Una molesta Rin preguntaba mientras perseguía a las otras dos.

* * *

En otra mesa, bastante cerca de donde nuestras chicas estaban sentadas, un grupo de cuatro chicas bastante curiosas estaba observando la escena a lo lejos.

\- ¡Aun no puedo creer que esa enana irritante se quede con mi gatita! - Comentaba con ira mientras observaba a Rin y SeeU Nekomura Iroha, una alumna con una extraña obsesión por los gatos.

\- Tranquila, luego nos ocuparemos de separarlas, como te prometí, por ahora usemos la información que nos consiguió Haku y vamos a encargarnos de usarlo en contra de Lily para tirar la popularidad de Lily al suelo. - Ia Aria comentaba con una sonrisa.

En le otro lado de la mesa, dos chicas estaban metidas en sus propios mundos, totalmente ajenas a la conversación. Por un lado, Akita Neru, una rubia con una única coleta estaba usando su celular, para ser mas exactos, un celular para charlar con gente mientras de tanto en tanto sacaba otro de su bolsillo para controlar los juegos y otras aplicaciones menores que tenia. Por el otro estaba Haku, una alumna claramente mayor, quien supuestamente había fallado en su ultimo año queriendo, solo por su trabajo como sirvienta de Ia, esta se encontraba llorando comicamente.

\- Si yo ni siquiera estaba intentando escuchar... Ellas solo no me vieron... - Comentaba una deprimida Haku.

\- ¿Y cual es la siguiente parte del plan? - Pregunto Iroha, ignorando por completo a Haku, causando que esta mirara hacia abajo, ahora mas ofendida que deprimida.

\- Ya pensaré en algo. - Ia le respondió, otra mas que ignoraba a Haku.

\- Sea lo que sea espero que termine con una foto que pueda postear y que me consiga muchos likes. - Neru al fin se había dignado a hablar. El hecho de que pudiera estar atenta a dos celulares al mismo tiempo mientras escuchaba la conversación solo hizo que Haku se deprimiera aun mas al haber sido ignorada por ella también.

* * *

 **Bien chicos y chicas, este fue el final, creo haber escrito bastante mas que en otros capítulos, supongo que es mi modo de pedir disculpas por la demora, una cosa mas, como presenté tantos personajes en tan poco tiempo, como pequeño extra les quería dejar sus respectivos cursos solo para no confundirlos:(Aclaro, solo agrego personajes con una minima relevancia en la trama y que presenté hasta el momento, igual no planeo meter muchos mas y si es posible ninguno mas)**

 **1 Año: Rin, Len, Akaito e Iroha**

 **2 Año: Miku, Gumi, Luka, Lily, SeeU, Yuuma, Ia y Neru**

 **3 Año: (Y ultimo) Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo y Haku**

 **Como ultimo comentario esta la pregunta del día, es mas que nada una adivinanza:**

 **Pregunta de opcion multiple. ¿Quien es la vocaloid favorita de la autora?**

 **a. Gumi**  
 **b. Rin**  
 **c. Lily**

 **(Para que vean que no soy tan mala, quité a Miku, que seguramente hubiera sido la opcion por la que todos iban a ir. Como dato curioso, esas tres son de mis vocaloids favoritas y ya para despedirme quería informarles que, para evitar obtener mas reviews de los que se debería, preferiría que enviaran las respuestas a las preguntas en forma de mensaje privado en lugar de reviews, hasta la proxima**


	4. Inicio de la mentira

**Al fin pude pensar en este capítulo! No les pasa que quieren hacer algo que requiere concentración su mente les juega bromas y les da millones de ideas sobre cosas que hacer, algunas incluso mas complicada y/o que lo que querían hacer originalmente pero tu igual las haces para retrasar esa cosa? Bueno, eso me pasó con este capítulo, tuve una semana calmada por lo que tuve mucho tiempo para pensar pero solo se me ocurrían cosas que quedarían mejor mas adelante, no diré mucho respecto a eso, solo planeo decir que, a pesar de que se me da mejor la comedia que el romance (Tal vez se deba a que mi vida amorosa da risa, jajaja... Jaja... Ja... T_T) puedo asegurarles que les esperan muchas escenas románticas, ya saben, suficiente dulzura para causarle diabetes a alguien, claro, acompañado de la dosis necesaria de agriedad para que el fic conserve su nombre.**

 **Con esto dicho... La verdad me dio hambre por tanto hablar sobre cosas dulces y agrias por lo que la autora les dejara con el comentario de la persona que respondió la pregunta anterior y luego con el tan esperado capítulo cuatro del fic.  
**

* * *

 **"Sin importar que tan pequeño pueda ser, apoyar al fic es lo que más nos gusta a los escritores de Fanfics, por favor apoyenlos con sus reviews, eso nos da muchos animos"**

 **\- Neriachi 2016-209989**

(Nota de la autora: Muy cierto)

* * *

Un tiempo después de la charla entre las cuatro chicas.

Las cuatro chicas seguían discutiendo sobre que iban a hacer, bueno, al menos dos lo hacían mientras que una estaba llorando en un su lado de la mesa y la rubia solo seguía con sus celulares

\- Bueno, Ia, ahora en serio, llevo como 15 minutos adivinando y aun no acierto, ya dime cual es el plan para acabar con la popularidad de la rubia y poder concentrarnos en separar a esa enana de mi gatita. - Iroha cuestionaba.

\- Vamos, piensalo bien, aun tienes unos cuantos intentos. - Ia Aria decía con una sonrisa, realmente no tenía nada en mente y buscaba inspiración de la fanática de los gatos.

\- Contratar un avión para que lo escriba en el cielo. - La menor decía ilusionada. -

\- ¡Claro que no! Queremos hacerla quedar mal, no hacer que toda la ciudad conozca su nombre. -

\- ¡Entonces enterrarla en el patio de la escuela con la excusa de una capsula del tiempo! -

\- ¿Al menos piensas lo que dices? No queremos matarla. -

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces definitivamente sabes actuar, por como la miras con desprecio cada que pasa cerca supuse que eso querías. -

En su lado de la mesa, Neru suspiró cansada y guardó el celular azul, con el que jugaba con las múltiples aplicaciones que tenía para sacar uno con una carcasa roja con la etiqueta de un cráneo en el frente y se puso a presionar botones.

\- ¡Oh cállate! Ni siquiera estas dando buenas ideas, esta mas que claro que aquí todo lo tengo que pensar yo. Bien, planeo hacer una campaña entera dedicada a hacer que toda crypton vea lo frágil e indefensa que es, luego otra mas para que se den cuenta de lo narcisista que es y... -

\- Listo, ahora dejen que me concentre, estoy en medio de un juego con ese tal "amantedeloshelados32" y voy perdiendo. - La rubia comento antes de guardar ese celular y sacar de nuevo el azul para resumir su juego, dejando perplejas a Iroha e Ia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El inicio de la mentira**

Luego de haber presentado a SeeU al resto de las chicas en el grupo todas coincidieron en que SeeU era la indicada, si alguien podía ser lo suficientemente molesta como para hacer que Lily supere su fobia esa era SeeU, como dijo Gumi, luego de una semana con SeeU cerca, o superaba su fobia o se volvía loca y luego de una votación el resultado final dio tres contra una, estando solo Luka del lado que quiere proteger la cordura de Lily. Convencer a Lily de integrar a SeeU y a Rin fue fácil ya que no las conocía, por lo que no pensaba nada respecto a ellas aun, lo difícil fue convencerla de que Gumi debía estar en el grupo también, aun así, bastó con decirle que si no aceptaba eso iba a tener que almorzar sola el resto del año.  
Convencer a Gumi, por otro lado...

Luego de los eventos ocurridos en su escuela, Miku, Gumi y Gakupo se habían reunido en casa de Gumi, los tres adolescentes se encontraban en la habitación de Gumi, discutiendo. La habitación de Gumi combinaba bastante bien dos etapas de su vida, su niñez y adolescencia, pues tenía uno que otro póster con bandas de chicos, varios cd's, tanto de bandas pop como los grandes éxitos de algunas bandas de rock, todo mezclado con algunos peluches que Gumi guardó desde su infancia, las paredes estaban pintadas de un leve verde. La familia de Gumi no era exactamente pobre, era clase media, aunque claro, a los niños ricos de Crypton esto no les importa mucho a la hora de llamarla pobre.

\- No. Ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos y tu puedes seguir sacando mas, yo no tengo razón para seguir con esa rubia hueca. - Comentaba Gumi desde su cama mientras abrazaba su peluche con forma de zanahoria, su favorito.

\- Eh... Perdón pero creo que hay mas personas en ese grupo que Masuda-san, ¿Por que tanto interés en ella? - Preguntó Gakupo Kamui, el primo de Gumi, quien pertenecía a la clase alta y era la razón de que la menor asista a Crypton.

\- Tiene sus razones, como sea, Gumi, yo se que tienes tus problemas con Lily pero créeme, se que si me sigues en esto, conseguiremos mas que solo dinero. - Miku afirmó decidida.

Los ojos de la peli-verde se abrieron como platos al oir esto. - ¿Mas importante que el dinero? Eres la Miku que conozco? -

\- Oh vamos, tampoco soy tan codiciosa. - Miku respondió.

\- Si, si lo eres. - Le reafirmo Gakupo, quien estaba igual de asombrado que su prima.

\- Bueno, ¡Como sea!... Lo importante aquí es que siento que esto puede darnos algo mejor que el dinero, ¿Confías en mi, Gumi? - La de las coletas preguntó a su amiga con una mirada decidida, Miku solo pensaba en que, sea lo que sea que pasaba entre Gumi y Lily, era algo que tenía que resolverse.

Gumi se quedo viendo la mirada de su amiga por un largo tiempo. - No puedo creer en la cantidad de estupideces en las que me metes, puerritos, esta bien, entro. - La menor respondió con un tono de molestia. - Claro que confío en ti. - Al ultimo segundo, antes de decir aquellas palabras se formó una sonrisa en la cara de la peli-verde, como si hubiera recordado algo divertido.

El peli-morado, Gakupo solo observó la escena curioso pero no quiso arruinar el momento.

* * *

Al Día siguiente en Crypton las chicas habían pasado todas por sus respectivas clases y estaban por comer su almuerzo, como usualmente hacían, solo que esta vez la atmósfera estaba mucho mas incomoda que de costumbre. Lily y Luka estaban sentadas de un lado y Miku junto con Gumi del otro, ya que Meiko se sentó junto a Kaito este día, en la mesa no había nadie que quisiera iniciar dialogo, Gumi y Lily solo intentaban evitar la mirada de la otra mientras que Miku observaba a Luka, quien era la única que no había notado lo sofocante que se estaba volviendo esta situación, las miradas de Miku no pasaron desapercibidas para la peli-verde, quien, ya creía entender la situación. Por si todo esto fuera poco, por alguna razón los estudiantes volteaban a verlas de tanto en tanto e incluso algunos se reían por alguna razón. Todo siguió en silencio hasta que las otras dos rubias al fin aparecieron.

Al notar la pesada atmósfera, la chica de primer año, Rin, no sabía que decir o hacer. - Eh... Buenos dias, Hatsune, Megpoid, Megurine y, tu debes ser Masuda. - La rubia menor se las arreglo para decir, causando que todas voltearan en dirección hacia ellas.

Cuando las otras se estaban a punto de saludar, SeeU ya había empezado a correr hacía Lily con intenciones de abrazarla. - ¡Lily! Yo soy... ¡Mghh! - La presentación de SeeU se vio interrumpida por la mano de Lily, que se estampó contra la cara de la Coreana.

\- SeeU, ¿Estas bien? - La rubia menor preguntó desde el asiento en el que se acababa de sentar, a estas alturas era normal que SeeU se golpease por lo que no le dio mucha importancia.

La de el adorno en forma de orejas de gato se reincorporo rápidamente. - Golpeas como boxeador... Oh, cierto, mi nombre... Si mi memoria no me falla, lo cual no me sorprendería luego de ese golpe, mi nombre es SeeU DaHee. - La Coreana dijo extendiendole su mano a Lily.

Una asustada Lily estaba encogida en su asiento pero luego de tomarse un breve respiro se calmo un poco y se sentó bien de nuevo. - Encantada de conocerte, puedes llamarme Lily. - La rubia mayor estaba mentalmente agradeciendose a si misma por la idea de usar gafas negras, ya que sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar una lagrima ante la sola idea de SeeU abrazandola.

Luego de un tiempo de tener su mano extendida la Coreana la retiró, entendiendo que Lily no iba a aceptarla. - Bien... Buenos días. - Con esas palabras la Coreana se sentó junto a Lily, de su lado de la mesa ya estaban Luka y Lily, por lo que estaban bastante apretadas y eso dejaba a Lily muy poco espacio para apartarse.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! - Lily gritó, causando que Luka se sobresaltara, estaba claro que las había descubierto. - No soy idiota, se que trajeron a SeeU y Kagamine para ayudarme con... Eso... ¡Pero no necesito ayuda, puedo vivir con eso tranquilamente!. - Las risas que se escuchaban solo aumentaron, aun así seguían sin ser lo suficientemente fuertes para que las chicas lo notaran.

La Coreana estaba confundida, si, esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí pero esa era su forma de actuar normal, Luka se encontraba claramente preocupada, ya que si no se dejaba ayudar, su amiga podría tener este trauma para siempre. Para sorpresa de todas, Gumi y Miku eran las que mas preocupadas se veían. Tenían sus razones, Miku quería que Gumi conviva con Lily y que resuelvan lo que sea que había entre ellas y sabía que si el plan fracasaba Gumi no iba a hablar con Lily de otra forma y la peli-verde estaba preocupada por su amiga de coletas, ya que al momento en que notó su mirada hacía Luka, pensó que la razón por la que quería estar ahí era la peli-rosa, ambas intentaban pensar en una forma de continuar con esto para ayudar a su amiga.

\- Que engreída y escandalosa que eres, rubia oxigenada, claro que no es para ti, nos juntamos para darles una sorpresa a Meiko y Kaito en su ultimo año. -

Todas en el lugar voltearon con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa hacía la peli-verde, quien había dicho eso y rápidamente se convirtieron en expresiones de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Sorpresa? - Lily preguntó. - ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¿Te estuviste tomando el liquido para lustrar zapatos? Todas nos reunimos ya que queremos darles una sorpresa a Meiko y Kaito entrando al show de talentos de la fiesta para los alumnos de ultimo año. - La peli-verde improvisó, al parecer, con eso bastó.

\- Ya veo... Espera, no me engañaras con algo como eso, enana, las inscripciones dejan un máximo de cuatro integrantes por grupo. -

\- Si pero queríamos asegurarnos de que les gustara la sorpresa, por eso decidimos hacer dos grupos. - Esta vez fue Luka quien salvó esta pregunta.

Lily se detuvo a pensar por un momento, ella no tenía porque desconfiar de Luka por lo que asintió. - Bien... Hagan lo que hagan no quiero estar en el mismo grupo que la enana. - Con esas palabras, la mayor fijó su vista hacia otra dirección, aun no planeaba sentarse mientras haya tan poco espacio.

Ahora la Coreana debía salvarlos, antes de que Gumi pudiera devolver el insulto SeeU envolvió su brazo alrededor de Rin y la empujó cerca de su cuerpo, causandole un sonrojo. SeeU intento hacer lo mismo con Lily pero esta ultima solo la esquivo. - ¡Adelante equipo rubias! -

Gumi por su lado solo sonrío, ya había juntado a Luka y Miku en un mismo equipo, lo único que debía hacer ahora era organizar una reunión y encontrar una excusa para no ir a esta. - Bien, Gakupo esta en su ultimo año también pero seguro no le importa ayudarnos, ¿Que les parece si le pido ayuda?

\- Suena perfecto. - La peli-rosada dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo pie... - Miku estaba por protestar, después de todo su misión era que su amiga peli-verde esté con Lily.

\- Esto me suena a una estupidez. - Comentó Lily, quien no sonaba bastante convencida de la idea, si, Meiko era su amiga pero esto le seguía pareciendo estúpido.

\- Oh vaya, con lo energéticas que son esas chicas nuestro grupo va a terminar perdiendo ante el de Megpoid. - Rin comentó con un falso tono dramático.

\- ¡No hay manera de que eso pase! - Una enojada Lily prácticamente gritó, causando de nuevo ese incesante murmullo de los estudiantes alrededor, que, para el momento formaba ya parte de el sonido de fondo.

SeeU comenzó a vitorear mientras intentaba abrazar a Lily, quien, de nuevo solo la esquivaba en cada intento que la rubia con el adorno de orejas de gato hacía.

Luego de estos acontecimientos el día había transcurrido bastante normal, claro, obviando las risas y susurros ocasionales que se escuchaban cada que Lily pasaba, para el momento se estaban volviendo bastante difícil de ignorar, aunque, claro, Gumi estaba pensando en como dejar a Luka y Miku solas, Miku pensaba en como dejar a Gumi y Lily solas mientras que Lily estaba muy ocupada pensando en como alejarse de todas las demás, sobre todo de SeeU y Gumi, SeeU por su lado estaba totalmente ajena a toda situación mientras tarareaba una canción pop famosa, dejando solo a Luka y Rin como las únicas en darse cuenta de las risas. De algún modo las otras lograron mantenerse completamente ignorantes de aquellas risas hasta la hora de salir.

* * *

Cuando Miku llegó a su casa y se dispuso a relajarse un rato en su cama, recibió un mensaje de parte de Gumi "Ven a casa de Gakupo, ahora" Miku solo dejó un suspiro, ella sabía lo mucho que Gumi se irritaba si ella no respondía a tiempo así que luego de rodar sus ojos le respondió con un "Voy en camino" Y se puso lo primero que encontró, que fueron unos jeans ligeramente desgastados, que tenían un agujero en sus bolsillos, en donde habían bolsas cocidas al fondo para poder meter objetos que Miku pudiera robar sin despertar sospechas y una camiseta turquesa con un puerro dibujado al frente.

Luego de dejar una nota informandole a su hermano de a donde se dirigía, la chica de coletas se dispuso a ir a casa de Gakupo, la chica no tardó mucho en llegar a la imponente mansión de la familia de Gakupo en los barrios elegantes, la cual era fácilmente reconocible por el color berenjena que tenía, a Miku siempre le pareció horrible pero ella no iba a juzgar. Al momento en que Miku tocó el timbre fue atendido por una de las múltiples sirvientas de la familia, quien al reconocerla la dejó pasar de inmediato y la condujeron hacía el living, en donde, para su sorpresa ya estaban esperando Luka y Gumi, quien tenía sus pies apoyados sobre la pequeña mesa redonda, con cristal en el centro, Luka por su lado solo miraba a Gumi, ella claramente vivió en lugares así toda su vida por lo que no le sorprendía nada el estilo de vida de Gakupo.

\- Veo que estas cómoda... No estas en tu casa.- Miku comentó mientras le daba un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Gumi, causando que esta última se agarre la cabeza en señal de dolor y bajara las piernas de la mesa. "Incluso dudo que hagas eso en tu casa."

-¡Bueno pero tampoco era necesario pegarme!... Como sea, ahora que estamos todos aquí debemos pasar a un tema importante" Gumi notó en ese momento como Miku estaba saludando a Luka, ignorandola por completo.

-Me alegro verte de nuevo, Hatsune. - Luka comentó con una sonrisa.

-A mi también me alegra verte... Oh, puedes llamarme Miku. - Miku le comentó ligeramente apenada, escuchar a Luka referirse a ella tan formalmente la empezaba a incomodar.

-Esta bien... Miku. - La peli-rosada comentó tímidamente, se sentía raro llamar a Miku de esa forma, esto las condujo a un silencio incomodo, que Gumi rápidamente supo interpretar y decidió intervenir para evitar esa situación.

-Como sea, luego se pasan sus números, ahora a lo que importa. - La peli-verde comentó, metiendose en la conversación de nuevo.

-¿Y que es "lo que importa. - exactamente, en serió nos uniremos a ese concurso? - Miku se cuestionaba, después de todo eso solo era una excusa.

-Hablando de lo cual, ¿Como conseguiste mi número? - Una confundida peli-rosa agregó.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Gakupo si quiera te dio permiso para usar su casa? Aun no lo eh visto." Miku volvió a preguntar.

\- Vamos, ¡calma! Demasiadas preguntas... Claro que nos uniremos al concurso y Gakupo esta en su... Club... Ya sabes, road of the samurai o lo que sea, es un chico raro. - La peli-verde comentaba, ignorando convenientemente las preguntas de si Gakupo sabía de esto y de como consiguió el número de Luka.

\- Aun no me dices como conseguiste mi número. - Luka agregó.

\- Ni si Gakupo sabe de esto o no. - La de coletas remató.

\- ¡Oh bien! Ya me cansaron, ingratas, ahora ustedes resuelvan que hacer para el concurso, ¡Me largo! - Gumi dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para abandonar el living y, por lo que parecía la casa, esta reacción era claramente mucha exageración incluso para Gumi, Miku pensó.

Las otras dos chicas restantes se quedaron en un silencio, esta vez no uno incomodo, si no uno de confusión, ninguna de las dos esperaba una reacción así por parte de la peli-verde, de cualquier manera, ahora estaban ahí, algo debían hacer si es que iban a participar en el concurso después de todo. Muy en el fondo las dos sabían que esto no era necesario pero ambas querían una excusa para pasar tiempo con la otra.

\- ¿Ella es así todo el tiempo? - La mayor comentó, rompiendo el silencio.

La chica de coletas solo se pudo reír ante ese comentario - Jaja, no, solo cuando... Bueno, realmente no se, ella es bastante... espontanea, no lo entenderías, es complicado. -

Luka también soltó una pequeña risa ante esto - No, no, Lily es exactamente igual, entiendo perfectamente como te sientes. - La mayor comentó con una sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando Miku tuvo la idea que cambiaría ya sea para bien o para mal todos los futuros eventos. Luka conocía bien a Lily y también quería lo mejor para Lily, eran amigas después de todo. - Oh... Dime, tu también notaste que hay algo raro con esas dos? -

\- Si, yo y toda la escuela" Luka respondió.

\- No, no me refiero a eso, estoy segura de que esas dos no se odian así solo por la actitud de Lily, si ese fuera el caso Gumi se llevaría así con la mitad de la escuela. -

Luka tuvo que asentir, casi todos los chicos ricos de Crypton actúan de ese modo, solo que Lily es la única con una familia tan influyente como para actuar así aun con otros chicos ricos. - Bien, eso es cierto y si, lo noté, pero por mas que intento no puedo sacarle información al respecto. -

\- Entonces no soy la única que notó que hay algo raro entre ellas... Gumi jamas es tan directa con sus sentimientos, puedo asegurarte que pasa algo especial entre ella y Lily. -

\- Muy bien, ahora las dos nos aseguraremos de descubrir que esta pasó con esas dos mientras ayudamos a superar el problema de Lily, como un equipo secreto. -

Luka comentó con una sonrisa, una actitud tan infantil por parte de alguien que parece tan madura como Luka la hizo reír. - Si, algo así. -

\- Así es, seremos el equipo... ¡Negitoro! - Luka comentó con una sonrisa al ver a Miku y el puerro en su camiseta, causandole un escalofrío a Miku.

\- Por alguna razón ese nombre me suena raro... Pero supongo que puedo aceptarlo. -

* * *

 **De nuevo, lamento mucho la tardanza, me gustaría poder decirles que el siguiente capítulo llegará mas pronto pero no puedo prometerles nada, ya que las cosas se me estan complicando pero eso si, les prometo que no voy a abandonar este fic, las cosas seguiran siendo complicadas para mi por lo menos por 4 meses mas pero aun así tratare de organizar mejor mi tiempo libre para traerles el siguiente capítulo mas rápido. Sin mas interrupciones, la pregunta del día**

Tiempo de una adivinanza: ¿Cuantas palabras tiene este capítulo?

 **a) 2689**

 **b) 3339**

 **c) 4702**


	5. Aparecen los enemigos O algo así

**Hey chicos, nos vemos una vez mas, curiosamente nadie acertó la pregunta anterior, hoy no tengo mucho que contarles por lo que simplemente los dejare empezar la lectura!  
**

* * *

 **Mas temprano el día anterior.**

El grupo de Yuuma, Len y Akaito estaban sentados como siempre, con la diferencia de que esta vez Kaito se les unió, estaba cansado de ser el único hombre en su grupo por lo que se decidió por empezar a almorzar con los amigos de su hermano. EL peli-azul estaba tranquilamente comiendo un helado mientras el rubio parecía ser el único a quien le importó el hecho de que de la nada, en el corto periodo en que fue al baño "encontró" un helado.

\- Kaito, tienes un problema serio con esas cosas, se te congelara el cerebro... Si es que no lo hizo ya... Espera, ¿Papa y mama saben sobre ellos en primer lugar? - El pelir-rojo le preguntó a su hermano mayor

\- Shhhh, un pequeño gasto extra para asegurar la supervivencia de su hijo favorito no les molestará. - El mayor de los hermanos respondió.

\- Ni que fueran tan necesarios... !Oye! !El favorito soy yo! - Akaito respondió, sacando a relucir su carácter natural, bastante explosivo al agarrar a Kaito del cuello de su uniforme.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo mama sobre hacer escenas en publico? - Kaito le reprochó al menor, causando que este lo dejara ir y bufara.

\- No sabía que se llevaran así... - El rubio comentó - Ni que Akaito cediera tan fácil. - Agregó con una sonrisa, causando que Yuuma se riera.

\- ¡Es verdad, con su hermano es como un cachorrito! - El peli-rosa comentó entre risas.

Un ahora sonrojado akaito inmediatamente respondió hacía quien inició los comentarios. - Oh, tu no me hables de ceder, versión afeminada de Rin, ambos sabemos que tu gemela es quien tiene los pantalones entre ustedes dos! -

Len era usualmente calmado pero estando junto a amigos incluso el respondió a las provocaciones y empezaron una pelea verbal, a la cual rápidamente incorporaron a Yuuma, estaban siendo bastante escandalosos pero al momento en que vieron a un peli-morado alto que se había acercado hacía ellos inmediatamente se detuvieron.

Gakupo estaba parado frente a los chicos, algo curioso por lo que estaban haciendo antes pero decidió ignorarlo para hablar sobre lo que tenía que decirles. - Hola, vengo a firmar peticiones para que nos dejen hacer el club "road of the samurai" Gakupo comentó orgulloso.

Los chicos que hace unos segundos estaban peleando ahora solo observaban a Gakupo curiosos. - ¿Y que se supone que se hace en ese club? - Preguntó akaito

\- Pues creo que se trata sobre samurais. - Dedujo el rubio.

\- O sobre caminos. - Agregó el peli-rosado.

\- Siempre y cuando no te molesta que coma helados y duerma durante las reuniones me uno. - Kaito respondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

\- Shion, no te había notado. - Gakupo le respondió con una sonrisa, los hombres en Crypton no eran muchos por lo que la mayoría se conocía entre ellos.

\- No hay problema, ¿Por que no te sientas con nosotros? Esos tres estaban a punto de matar a uno y sería divertido tener a alguien con quien comentar la pelea. - Kaito dijo entre risas.

Gakupo no tenía apuros, no muchos estaban interesados en su club por lo que no perdía nada por quedarse un tiempo ahí. - Esta bien. - El peli-morado dijo mientras se sentaba junto al peli-azul con el helado. - Oh, no se sientan incómodos por mi presencia , ¿De que suelen hablar usualmente?. - Gakupo preguntó, buscando algún tema en común, el rubio se golpeó su propia frente, lo que confundió a Gakupo.

Yuuma y Akaito cambiaron su actitud de inmediato, los dos sonrieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo. - ¡De chicas! -

El peli-azul se sintió un poco incómodo ante eso. - Uh... ¿Tu no tenías novia, Akaito? -

\- Si pero eso no importa, las charlas sobre chicas son cosa de hombres, mas aún, de amigos. - El peli-rojo comentó, Yuuma asintió en aprobación.

\- Bueno, supongo que es normal para chicos de nuestra edad hablar sobre eso, Shion. - Gakupo comentó.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. - Kaito dijo luego de pensar unos segundos.

\- Bien, yo empiezo... Yo creo que Rin y SeeU son la mejor pareja. - Akaito dijo con un tono seguro.

\- ¿Estas loco, chile con patas? ¡Esta claro que la mejor pareja son Gumi y Lily! - El peli-rosa respondió, ahora el tomando por el cuello del uniforme a Akaito.

Los dos nuevos en la charla miraron confundidos a Len, quien solo suspiró. - Si, siempre son así. - Luego de unos segundos de silencio Kaito y Gakupo solo alzaron los hombros y se dedicaron a observar a esos dos pelear.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Aparece el enemigo... O algo así.**

Luego de lo ocurrido en casa de Gakupo Luka decidió que no quería causar mas problemas en una casa en la que posiblemente ni sabían que estaba, por lo que, luego de charlar un poco con Miku sobre sus amigas y lo que sea que pudo haber pasado entre ellas y luego de no llegar a nada, las dos se fueron de vuelta a sus casas. Miku jamas lo diría pero, toda la noche se la pasó pensando en Luka y lo que habían hablado.

Al día siguiente Luka, quien usualmente siempre llegaba primera a clases se quedó esperando a la Hatsune en la entrada, púes tenían algo de que hablar, al momento de verla, Luka la saludó con una radiante sonrisa que hizo que la menor se sonrojara, Miku hizo lo posible por ignorar esos sentimientos que quería que no existiesen y solo la saludó sin mostrar mucha emoción. Ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta su salón para charlar con mas calma.

\- Bien, creo que al menos está mas que claro que esas dos se conocían desde antes. - Luka comentó.

\- Si, el problema es que no podemos saber mucho mas que eso, conozco a Gumi desde que era niña pero en esos tiempos ella asistía a Crypton y yo a una escuela normal por lo que no se mucho sobre lo que hacía en su tiempo libre en ese entonces. -

\- Pues con Lily pasa algo parecido, ella era bastante solitaria, ahora se que era debido a esa fobia, aparte de sus constantes mensajes de texto ni yo ni Meiko sabemos mucho de lo que hacía o hace en su tiempo libre, esa chica nien podría ser una terrorista y no lo sabríamos. -

Miku solo escuchaba y asentía. - Si Lily era tan solitaria, ¿Crees que puedan haberse conocido por internet? -

Antes de que pudieran seguir debatiendo, unas risas interrumpieron su charla, ambas chicas se pararon de sus sillas y caminaron fuera del salón solo para encontrar a todos sus compañeros rodeando a alguien y riendo.

En medio de todos los alumnos se encontraba una apenada Lily, quien parecía a punto de llorar de vergüenza, claro que intentar pasar entre ellos estaba fuera de discusión. Miku y Luka rápidamente corrieron hasta encontrar a alguien conocido para que les explique que estaba pasando, pronto encontraron a Meiko y Rin, quienes trataban de hacerse lugar entre la multitud para ayudar a su amiga, pero claro, había tanta gente que era imposible.

\- ¡Meiko! ¿Que está pasando? - Luka preguntó preocupada.

\- ¿No vieron lo que publicó una tal Neru en el muro de Crypton? - Preguntó Meiko.

\- ¡Claro que no, nadie lee eso nunca! - Luka le contestó.

En el momento en que escuchó eso, Rin desistió en su intento de atravesar la multitud junto a Meiko y le mostró el muro de la escuela usando su celular, la primera publicación tenía mas de 800 likes, curiosamente mas de la mitad correspondían a personas con el mismo nombre, la publicación era de una tal Akita Neru, quien también era el nombre de muchas de las "personas" que daban like, y hablaba sobre como la "intocable e insoportablemente narcisista princesa de Crypton" Lily tenía miedo de algo tan simple como el contacto físico, claro que todos los alumnos a quienes no les gustaba su actitud se juntaron a reírse de ella.

\- ¡Así es, la intocable Masuda Lily no es nada mas que una niña asustada, información cortesía de Ia Aria! - Ia comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque fui yo quien lo publicó. - Neru comentó, aunque claro, nadie pudo escucharla entre tanto escándalo.

En el otro lado de la escuela, Gumi estaba entrando, como siempre, estaba llegando tarde, al momento de observar lo que pasaba inmediatamente caminó hacia la multitud y se decidió a ver que pasaba. Al momento de notar lo que pasaba ella Gumi corrió hasta donde creía recordar que su primo Gakupo estudiaba. Al momento de entrar al salón y mirar al rededor notó a Gakupo hablando con Kaito sobre su nuevo club.

\- ¿Gumi? Que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿Necesitas algo? - Gakupo preguntó tranquilamente pero en lugar de una respuesta solo vio a su prima correr hacía el con una mirada de asesina. El peli-morado conocía de sobra a su prima por lo que inmediatamente cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dejó escapar un grito digno de una niña.

Gumi estaba confundida, ella misma no había notado la mirada de odio que tenia en ese momento, por lo que no entendía por que Gakupo se estaba protegiendo así, en cualquier caso, no tenía tiempo para preguntar, por lo que al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Gakupo, metió su mano dentro de sus bolsillos y retiró su celular, luego corrió de nuevo hacía afuera y gritó. - ¡Lo devuelvo luego! -

El ambiente era de un silencio incomodo entre Kaito, Gakupo y los pocos que seguían en el salón y no afuera viendo el espectáculo que Ia había creado. -... ¿Y tu nos enseñaras a ser verdaderos samurais? -

Al momento de llegar de nuevo al lugar, Gumi sacó el celular de Gakupo y buscó entre la lista de sonidos la que contenía los tonos que usaba con Miku en caso de que algo saliera mal. Luego de hallarla, Gumi puso el volumen al máximo y, haciendo uso de los potentes parlantes de aquel aparato reprodujo el sonido de una pistola disparando. Esto, por supuesto, hizo que todos voltearan preocupados hacia donde el sonido tan realista había provenido.

\- ¿Acaso creen que está bien burlarse de Lily por algo como eso? - Gumi preguntó con un claro tono de enojo, sorprendiendo a toda la escuela, mas aún a Luka, Miku, Rin y a la misma Lily, Gumi tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió. - ¿Para que perder tiempo con eso pudiéndose burlar de otras cosas? Como que jamas tuvo una sola amiga real, también pueden burlarse del hecho de que es increíblemente tonta, probablemente se tiñe, usa anteojos de sol dentro de un edificio y... -

Lily, quien hasta el momento se sentía intimidada por la multitud y estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico no había dicho una sola palabra hasta que explotó en forma de un grito, que había frenado en seco la risa de el resto ante lo que Gumi dijo. - ¡Ya basta! ¡Les doy cinco segundos para que se calmen o me aseguraré de que de ahora en adelante todos ustedes sean tan pobres que la enana adicta a las zanahorias parecerá una reina! - Al escuchar eso un abrumador silencio lleno el lugar, una amenaza así de alguien con una familia tan poderosa como Lily debía ser tomada en serio, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, Lily solo se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su salón, aun con la multitud en su camino, los estudiantes que estaban en el lugar por donde la rubia estaba por pasar se abrían, formando un camino entre toda esa gente, todos tenían miedo de tocarla y hacer que se enoje con ellos. Una disgustada Ia era la Única que se atrevió a hacer un movimiento, abandonando el lugar indignada, seguida por su grupo.

Claro, Miku, Luka, Rin y Meiko eran los únicos que lo habían notado, Gumi había ayudado a Lily, haya sido a propósito o por accidente, Lily claramente no iba a reaccionar hasta que Gumi comenzó a burlarse de ella, al ver que su plan había funcionado Gumi solo aprovecho el estado de shock en el que estaban todos y caminó hacia el baño discretamente.

Luego de un tiempo de aquel incomodo silencio en que nadie se atrevía a moverse, una distraída SeeU con auriculares puestos entraba a la escuela mientras hacía una mezcla de baile con caminata, con los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba una canción de rock y movía su cuerpo al ritmo de aquella melodía, esta solo se detuvo cuando chocó con un chico de entre la multitud, al momento de notar que había una especie de circulo humano la rubia se quito los auriculares y miró alrededor confundida. - ¿Me perdí de algo?

\- Te lo explicaré luego, solo cállate y ni intentes adivinar. - Una exasperada Rin le comentó mientras la arrastraba del cuello de su camisa directo a su salón.

Luego de un tiempo todos se calmaron y decidieron ir de nuevo a sus clases, Lily seguía siendo tan intocable como siempre, todo seguía básicamente igual, claro, sin contar que el grupo de Ia tenía nueva información de su lado y que, ahora Lily no iba a olvidar sus nombres... Si es que aun los recordaba, en todo caso, no iba a olvidar sus rostros, o al menos el de Ia.

Luka y Miku quedaron paradas en el lugar, Meiko las había abandonado, una vez que estaban a solas las dos se miraron la una a la otra con una ligera sonrisa. - ¿No creerás que...? - Luka comenzó

\- ¿Esas dos salían? - Miku comentó lo único lógico que se le pudo ocurrir, pero, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se sonrojó. - No hay forma, conozco a Gumi desde hace tiempo y no es del tipo que saldría con nadie, menos con Lily... Oh, sin ofender, supongo. - La de las coletas se excusaba.

\- Oh vamos, se que tu también lo estas pensando. - La peli-rosa le contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

Miku obviamente lo comenzó a sospechar, aún así, lo que dijo no era una mentira, Gumi jamas había si quiera demostrado algún sentimiento de amor por nadie, lo mas cercano a eso era la amistad que mantenía con ella. De cualquier manera, la peli-aqua iba a preguntarle a Gumi al respecto.

* * *

Luego de que las chicas entraran a clases, la profesora había comenzado a hablar sobre alguna guerra o algo así, nada que les importara realmente, por lo que en el fondo, Gumi y Miku estaban pensando en sus propios asuntos, claro, hasta que Miku decidió romper el silencio. - Así que... ¿A que huelen las sabanas de Lily? - Miku "insinúo"... Muy a su manera, causando un sonrojo cubrir por completo la cara de su amiga, ese tono rojo y su cabello verde la hacían parecer una de las zanahorias que tanto le gustaban.

\- Pensé que lo había dejado claro. no tengo ningún interés de ese tipo por Lily. - Gumi dijo con el sonrojo aun en su cara, entonces, intentando desviar la conversación le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su amiga. - Es mas, tu estas mas cerca de despertar mi interés, ¿Acaso te crecieron? - Gumi preguntó mientras movía sus manos hacia los pechos de la de las coletas.

Miku solo mantuvo una expresión neutra al respecto mientras le propinó un buen golpe en sus manos a Gumi antes de que pudiera tocarla, Miku estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de intentos de desviar el tema. - No, relleno mi sostén, ahora habla. -

Gumi se sopló sus manos, en donde Miku la había golpeado. - Bueno, al menos eres honesta... Que suerte tengo de no ser Luka, no entiendo como le hará esa chica para vivir con tu mal genio por el resto de su vida al despertarse. - Gumi le comentó, causando que Miku fuera ahora la que se sonroje.

\- ¡Entre ella y yo no pasa nada! - Y sin embargo, Miku pronto entendió que acababa de caer en la trampa de su amiga. - ¡Ya deja de cambiar el tema! - La de las coletas grito, bastante mas fuerte que antes, causando que toda la clase volteará a verlas, incluyendo a la profesora de turno.

\- Señorita Hatsune, Megpoid, ¿Podrían decirme de que se trataba la clase que estaba dictando? Por la forma en que hablaban como si no les importara de seguro ya saben todo sobre el tema. - La docente preguntó, claramente disgustada mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Sobre una guerra. - Ambas respondieron al unisono.

La profesora se confundió, eso era técnicamente correcto pero muy poco especifico, de cualquier forma, no iba a discutirle a dos adolescentes, todos sabían que eso era una perdida de tiempo. - Este... Bien... Solo presten mas atención y dejen las charlas para el almuerzo. - La docente dijo con un suspiro en resignación y continúo dictando clases.

Una Peli-verde dejo escapar un largo suspiro con un tono de derrota. - Bien... Hablare al respecto... Pero... No es nada de lo que crees... Supongo, solo... Espera, ¿Esta bien? - Gumi dijo con un claro tono de nerviosismo.

La peli-aqua no supo como contestar, no esperaba que Gumi se pusiera seria sin al menos tres días enteros de molestarla, o, claro, amenazarla quitandole su peluche se zanahoria que tanto amaba, por lo que Miku solo asintió y decidió esperar a que su amiga quisiera hablar. Por ahora, tenía mas cosas que comentarle a su nueva "Compañera de equipo"

* * *

Luego de pasar todo el resto de la clase convenciendo a Gumi de que no había nada entre ella y Luka, todos lo que Miku había dicho había sido completamente eclipsado por las acciones de Luka, quien al momento de que empezara el almuerzo arrastró a Miku a una mesa apartada del resto. Gumi, desde su lugar dejo escapar una carcajada, suponiendo que había acertado en suponer que entre la peli-rosa y la peli-aqua pasaba algo.

En una mesa apartada, las dos chicas estaban sentadas, una frente a la otra, ambas solo observaban a la otra, sabiendo perfectamente lo que la peli-rosada quería saber. - ¿Hoy estabas hablando con Gumi? ¿Te dijo algo? - Luka preguntó con una sonrisa que denotaba emoción mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, la forma en la que actuaba dejaba ver a Miku que, por alguna razón Luka estaba interesada en que pase algo con esas dos, tal vez mas de lo que debería.

Una ahora incomoda Miku se alejaba de a poco, ya que Luka estaba casi subida en la mesa para ese momento. - Este... No... Eh, digo, si, si hablamos pero ella solo me dijo que me contaría al respecto en otro momento... ¿Tu hablaste con Lily? - Miku le preguntó.

Luka, al haberse dado cuenta de lo invasiva que estaba siendo solo se sentó de nuevo en su asiento apenada. - Si pero estaba bastante enojada por lo que paso gracias a esa tal Ia, no me parece que vaya a hablar hoy ni muy pront...- Las palabras de Luka habían sido detenidas por un tono que Miku extrañamente no había oído hasta el momento, era una canción con un ritmo simple y pegadizo, al parecer era el tono del celular de Luka, lo que le parecía raro a Miku ya que, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, Luka nunca había sacado su celular ni este había sonado en ningún momento desde que la conoció, lo que sea que le hayan enviado debía de ser importante. - Un momento. - Luka comentó mientras sacaba su celular, el cual tenía una cubierta rosa y un sticker de un delfín, nada sorprendente realmente.

\- Seguro. - Miku comentó amablemente, a ella realmente le molestaba que alguien interrumpa una conversación para usar su celular, mas si no era una llamada que requiriera de su atención pero, la peli-aquia debió admitir, le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que le parecía tan importante a la Megurine. Antes de poder si quiera detenerse a especular de que podría tratarse, un grito digno de el de una niña viendo a su estrella favorita... O digno de Gakupo, casi le revienta los tímpanos, al parecer, dicho grito había provenido de Luka.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser! - Luka gritaba con alegría, por poco no saltaba sobre su silla.

\- ¿Que no puede ser? - La Hatsune preguntaba mientras se sobaba las orejas.

Luka se sonrojó un poco pero, luego de la escena que había hecho no podía dejar a Miku sin saber por que había actuado así. - Oh, bueno, sucede que mi libro favorito iba a ser adaptado al cine pero la misteriosa autora prohibió todo tipo de publicidad hasta el momento de su estreno. -

Miku arqueó una ceja confundida. - Esa no me parece la mejor estrategia de mercadotecnia... Pero bueno, ¿Es esa la razón por la cual casi me dejas sorda? - Tras ver que Luka solo asintió apenada Miku suspiró. - Bien, no importa... ¿Planeas verla? -

Luka dejo escapar un suspiro. -... Me gustaría pero... Lily odia ese tipo de historias y las empleadas de mi casa jamas me dejarían ir sola... - Una sonrisa sustituyó la mirada de resignación en el rostro de Luka luego de que pensara con calma por un segundo. - ¡Ya se! ¿Por que no vas conmigo? Ya sabes, así el equipo negitoro puede hablar sobre lo que encontró a lo largo del día. - Luka comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ... No puedo evitar sentirme utilizada... - Ver una película a solas con Luka sonaba extrañamente agradable para Miku, pero, al mismo tiempo tenía vergüenza de hacerlo, algo le impedía aceptar la invitación, ¿Serían nervios de estar a solas con Luka? Miku se dio un golpe mental por pensar de esa manera y sus pensamientos usuales retiraron los nuevos de una patada, si iban a un cine, de seguro Luka llevaría aun mas dinero del normal, por lo que Miku inmediatamente asintió. - Eso suena a una estupenda idea ahora que lo pensé bien, seguro que si, ¡Cuando se estrene la película tu llámame!... A todo esto, ¿Cual es el titulo de la película?. -

La sonrisa de Luka no podía tornarse aun mas amplia para este momento. - Se llama corazones entrelazados. - Luka comentó con alegría.

Miku continúo sonriendo para sus afueras mientras que todo el interior de su cuerpo maldecía el haber aceptado la oferta sin consultar antes, si había algo que odiaba eran las películas románticas... Y el romance en general, siendo tan fría como lo era al peli-aqua con cualquiera que no fuera Gumi no era muy difícil suponer que era una amargada... La tarea mas ardua de Miku hasta el momento había comenzado, resistir una película romántica.

* * *

 **Bien, queridos lectores, al fin les traigo este capítulo, de nuevo lamento la tardanza pero aun me quedan unas cuantas pruebas mas por aprobar si quiero ser universitaria, bueno, sin aburrirlos mas con detalles sobre la autora, la siguiente pregunta... Que de nuevo supongo que es mas una adivinanza que otra cosa:**

* * *

 **Sabemos que nuestros intentos de villano odian a nuestras protagonistas por una razón que probablemente profundizare mas adelante pero, ¿Quien odia mas a quien?**

 **A) Ia a Lily**

 **B) Iroha a Rin  
**

* * *

 **Y con esto me despido, claro, no sin antes dejarles un mini adelanto del siguiente cap, veremos a nuestra querida Miku actuando de ladrona de nuevo, ya la extrañaba.**


	6. Corazones entrelazados

**Volví de entre los muertos! Lamento la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento pero digamos que sucedieron algunas cosas que me dejaron mal y no pude encontrar inspiración para escribir, pero bueno, luego mi papa me llevó de vacaciones junto con mis hermanos y luego de conocer, comprar cositas, encontrar el amor verdadero (Mentira), hacer muchos amigos (Mentira, soy demasiado tímida) y capturar pokemons que no podría encontrar en casa (Mentira de nuevo, no puedo instalarlo en mi celular) Estoy mas que lista para continuar el fic.**

Por cierto, antes de empezar el fic, me gustaría decirles que la idea que se me vino luego de tanto tiempo inactiva fue bastante larga, es mas, este capítulo es incluso el doble de largo que los algunos de los que hice antes, si prefieres lectura rápida, tal vez debas prepararte para dejarlo por al mitad y resumirlo en otro momento.

"Una de las perturbaciones de percepción espacial total, es la agnosia espacial unilateral, La misma difiere de la hemianopcia homónima, en que los pacientes con este tipo de perturbación, que usualmente surge en el caso de lesiones en las zonas parieto-occipitales del hemisferio no dominante (derecho), no están conscientes de la totalidad el lado izquierdo, tanto en campo visual como táctil y, mas aun no están conscientes de sus fallos" (Brain 1951, Luria 1979 "Cerebro en acción"- **  
**

 **Si pudieron entender el significado de todas esas palabras, entonces felicidades, son mas inteligentes de lo que yo podría soñar con ser, bueno, sin mas que comentar, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Minutos luego de que el almuerzo acabase:** Luego de que todo el asunto de Ia acabase,durante horas de clase, había una chica de verdes cabellos acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería y no parecía estar mal del todo, es mas, parecía estarse divirtiendo mientras escribía algo en una tablet.

Pronto su tranquilidad se vio cortada de golpe cuando una rubia saltó de la nada, gritando un sonoro. - ¡Bu! - Causando que la peli-verde saltara en el lugar, casi tirando la tablet.

A Gumi casi le daba un infarto ante el brusco acercamiento de la rubia, quien solo se reía a carcajadas de la reacción de su amiga. - Por dios, SeeU, ¿Te parece que esa es manera de actuar en un lugar en donde hay gente enferma? - La menor comentó, aun claramente sorprendida mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder hablar con la Coreana, aún que estaban en la enfermería, esta estaba vacía al momento.

La Coreana ignoro completamente lo que Gumi decía para agarrar la tablet que la peli-verde había soltado y dejado a su lado luego del susto que había recibido. - Whoa, no sabía que tenías esta clase de cosas. - La Coreana comentó impresionada, la tablet parecía ser increíblemente valiosa, al momento de verla de cerca, la Coreana notó que Gumi estaba escribiendo algo, la Coreana, al leer el primer renglón de lo que había escrito su amiga se transformo a una de confusión.

\- ¡Dame eso! - Gumi gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre la Coreana para arrebatarle el aparato.

SeeU no opuso mucha resistencia, ella tampoco quería meterse en la privacidad de Gumi. - Lo siento... Yo... Bueno, no sabía que escribías ese tipo de cosas. - La Coreana dijo en un tono incomodo.

\- No te confundas, es una canción que estaba escribiendo y no tiene que ver conmigo... Ya podrás oírla completa a su debido momento, ¿Está bien? - Al ver que la Coreana asintió, Gumi solo decidió cambiar de tema. - Y la tablet es de Gakupo, se la... pedí prestada. - La peli-verde dijo, no del todo convencida, ya que mas que pedir prestada la sacó de la mochila del peli-morado durante el almuerzo. - ¿Oh, por cierto, que haces tu aquí?

SeeU dejo escapar una risa. - Veras, durante el almuerzo, mientras Rin comía, decidí jugar a adivinar el color de la ropa interior de Rin y adiviné al primer intento, por lo que pensó que la había visto y se enojó, me arrojó un libro a la cabeza y una profesora se preocupó. - La Coreana dijo con una risilla mientras se levantaba el flequillo, mostrando un chichón que tenía en la frente, la frente de la Coreana también estaba roja y si se ponía la suficiente atención incluso se alcanzaban a leer una o dos letras, posiblemente correspondientes al titulo del libro que Rin estaba leyendo, marcadas con un tono ligeramente mas rojizo que el resto.

Gumi por su parte estaba impresionada, el golpe parecía ser bastante serió. - Y cualquiera lo estaría, un golpe así seguramente le restó unos cuantos puntos a tu IQ... ¿Juegas ese juego muy seguido? - La peli-verde preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón, como si estubiera teorizando seriamente al respecto.

\- Eso no fue nada amable... - La de las orejas de gato comentó.

\- Bueno, pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada a la falta de amabilidad, después de todo tu novia te manda a la enfermería bastante seguido. - La Coreana se sonrojo y miró hacia abajo ante aquel comentario.

\- Rin y yo no estamos saliendo. - La Coreana dijo apenada.

\- ¿¡Que!? Eso no es posible, pasan todo el tiempo juntas y actúan así de melosas todo el tiempo, no puedo creer que no estén saliendo. - La peli-verde decía mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la rubia, quien intentaba callar a la peli-verde.

\- Bueno, bueno, no voy a mentir, no es como que no lo intentara, es solo que para Rin soy mas una prima que un interés romántico. - La rubia dijo con un suspiro.

Gumi estaba sorprendida, en parte porque SeeU no tuviese el mas mínimo problema en admitir que le gustara Rin, sin embargo, lo que mas llamó su atención fue el hecho de que le estuviese contando todo esto, claro, Gumi y SeeU tenían historia juntas, todo el tiempo se la pasaban en el salón de castigos y habían formado una amistad pero aun así Gumi nunca pensó que SeeU la considerara tan cercana como para decir algo así, tal vez simplemente la de las orejas de gato no sabía guardar secretos. - ¿A que te refieres con eso? - Gumi preguntó curiosa.

\- Verás, para resumir, nuestros padres son amigos, muy buenos amigos y socios de negocios, debido a ciertos problemas que mi padre tuvo, me tuve que mudar de Corea hacía aquí, y como podrás imaginar, me mudé con Rin y su familia.- La Coreana compartió en un tono serio mientras se recostaba en una de las camas vacías, el tono era bastante extraño de oír en la chica con el adorno en forma de orejas de gato.

\- Así que comenzaste a vivir con ella y de inmediato te volviste una pedófila en potencia. - Gumi concluyó, con su mano aun en su mentón.

\- ¿Como que pedófila? ¡Es solo un año menor! Si ese fuese el caso entonces también lo sería Lily-chan. - La Coreana comentó mientras miraba al techo.

Gumi había dejado escapar una risa, su broma había funcionado, pero, al momento de oír el resto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres? - Gumi estaba claramente interesada.

SeeU se mostraba bastante calmada y continuaba mirando al techo, como si no hubiera notado la reacción de su compañera. - ¿No lo sabías? Lily ha estado saliendo con una linda chica de primero desde hace tiempo, aunque claro, no muchos se atreven a hablar respecto a eso ya que temen que Lily los... Bueno, arruine social y economicamente hablando, ya sabes, lo normal. - SeeU comentó con un tono calmado.

\- ¿Una chica de primero? ¿C-cual es su nombre? - Gumi le preguntaba a la Coreana, claramente alterada, la actitud calmada y despreocupada de SeeU solo hacía que Gumi se sintiera aun mas desesperada.

\- Oh, no lo recuerdo... ¿O si? Empezaba con... F, creo... ¿O era con D? - SeeU se cuestionaba a si misma.

La agobiante espera al fin sacó lo mejor de Gumi, quien rápidamente se levantó y se acercó hasta tener a la Coreana cara a cara. - Piensa mas rápido, ¿Como se llama? -

Al ver dicha reacción SeeU no pudo contenerse mas y dejó escapar una fuerte risa. - Jajajaja, no puedo creer que hayas caído tan fácil, sabía que pasaba algo entre tu y esa chica pero no esperaba que estuvieras tan desesperada por ella. - La Coreana comentó con una sonrisa a una sonrojada Gumi, toda la energía que la rabia y curiosidad le había dado se había convertido en vergüenza. - Ahora, ¿Vas a decirme que hay entre ustedes? -

\- ... Mejor... No hablemos mas del tema y te prometo que te ayudare con lo tuyo, ¿bien?

 **Capítulo 6: Corazones entrelazados:**

Había pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido con Ia, el resto de la semana no pasó mucho, incluso SeeU por alguna razón se había calmado un poco con Rin e incluso parecía pasar bastante mas tiempo con Gumi, Rin también se había comportado bastante mas extraña de lo usual, tal vez debido a que no entendía que estaba pasando con SeeU, Lily por su lado estaba bastante calmada, al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad luego del mini-ataque de Ia. El Día acordado para ir a ver la película se acercaba cada vez mas y luego de un par de días mas, el tan esperado por muchos, temido por Miku, fin de semana llegó.

Miku aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, había caminado dentro de un centro comercial gigantesco, en donde iban a exhibir la dichosa película, vestida con unos jeans que la hacían sentir cómoda y una playera de un tono celeste claro con , la peli-aqua examinó la zona con calma, la cantidad de parejas que había presente era increíble, lo único en lo que Miku pensaba era que seguramente iban a estar muy ocupados coqueteando con el otro y hablando de lo que sea que las parejas hablen como para notar que algo les faltaba, era como un sueño hecho realidad, y, sin embargo, Miku luego dirigió su mirada a las múltiples cámaras de seguridad y guardias que había por la zona, intentar algo era una estupidez. Este ejercicio mental la había hecho notar otro pequeño detalle, al menos el 70% de las felices parejas que caminaban de la mano eran todas mujeres, con una muy baja cantidad de parejas heterosexuales haciendo fila para comprar entradas para la primera función, en una inspección mas cercana, Miku pudo finalmente notar el póster de la película, en la cual habían dos mujeres mirandose fijamente. ambas caras a pocos centímetros de distancia, unos símbolos, posiblemente egipcios grabados en la mejilla de una de esas chicas y una luna de fondo detrás de ellas, Miku se quedó fría en el lugar, pensativa hasta que su mente finalmente hizo click. La peli-aqua se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual Luka la había invitado a ver una película así con ella.

\- Hatsune-sa... Miku, lamento la tardanza. - Una conocida voz hizo reaccionar a Miku, causando que esta saltara en el lugar y deje escapar un pequeño grito. Al momento de voltear, la menor tragó saliva al ver a una Luka usando una blusa de un color claro, obviamente costosa y unos jeans ajustados que marcaban su contorno increíblemente.

\- H-hola L-luka, te ves bien hoy. - En ese momento la conciencia de Miku le dio un golpe cerebral, parecía un niño en su primera cita intentando impresionar a una niña. -

Luka solo rió ante el comentario. - Gracias... Por cierto, ¿Supiste algo mas sobre esa chica que molestó a Lily? -

La mente de Miku al fin pudo calmarse, puesto que ese comentario hizo que recordara que Luka solo la había invitado porque Lily no quería ir. Un leve suspiro se escapo de los labios de la menor. - ¿Oh, esa tal Ia? Se que su publicación fue eliminada y al parecer convenientemente nadie recuerda nada... Mas importante, ¿Hubo suerte con Lily? Por alguna razón a Gumi se le dio por ir a casa de... Bueno, No me quedó del todo claro si era de Rin o SeeU pero el punto es que estuvo ahí estos últimos días. -

La cara de Luka inmediatamente se transformó en una de terror puro. - ¡No voy a seguirle preguntando a Lily al respecto! -

La menor arqueo una ceja ante tal reacción. - ¿Pasó algo? -

\- ¡Claro que si! ¡Por lo que paso con esa chica Lily ha estado enojada todo el tiempo! - La mayor decía asustada mientras tomaba a la peli-aqua por los hombros, sacudiendola.

Miku rápidamente puso sus manos sobre las de Luka, deteniendola. - Bien, entiendo que esté enojada pero tampoco puede ser tan malo. - La menor dijo ligeramente mareada.

\- ¿Ah no? Mira lo que una de sus maids me mandó un tiempo luego de que le mandé mensajes preguntando respecto a Gumi. - La mayor dijo mientras sacaba su celular, mostrando un nuevo y curioso adorno colgando de su celular, era una especie de nenedroid con la forma de Luka, con todo y su uniforme escolar, el adorno en si media poco menos de lo que mediria un pulgar, Luka sostenia el celular del cual colgaba con una mano mientras usaba su otra mano a forma de piso para que la figura se viera como si estuviera de pie, lo único curioso que Miku notó eran los ojos que eran dos cruces.

\- A mi me parece lindo... - La menor se sonrojó de inmediato al notar que lo que dijo se podía sonar como que estuviera llamando linda a Luka. - ¡U-un lindo detalle!

Para suerte de la de coletas, Luka no le dio importancia a la pequeña confusión - ¡Mira esto! - Y al decir eso, Luka retiro su mano de debajo del muñeco, dejando que colgara del celular sin ningún punto donde apoyarse, la parte inferior del muñeco cayó, demostrando que aquella divertida figura parecía ser una Luka decapitada, al parecer la costura en la parte de atrás del cuello de su uniforme era lo que la mantenía unida.

Miku estaba impresionada. - ¡Vaya! ¿Esta colgando y no se cae? Debes admitir que está muy bien hecho. -

Luka parecía ligeramente irritada por esa reacción, llevó sus manos a su cintura y miró a la menor con un gesto de reproche - ¿Te das cuenta de que soy yo decapitada? ¡No esta nada bien! - La mayor casi gritaba.

\- Bueno, bueno, perdón... ¡Espera! ¿Por que lo pusiste como adorno en tu celular entonces?

\- ¡Porque es lindo! - La de rosados cabellos gritó, ligera,ente avergonzada por su propia debilidad.

Miku suspiró en resignación, decidiendo que era mejor cambiar de tema. - Bueno, de cualquier modo, ¿Donde mandó Lily a hacer algo así de exacto? -

Luka la miró extrañada pero pronto recordó que Miku no conocía a Lily desde hace tanto como ella. - Ella lo hizo. - La de pelo rosa comentó, sorprendiendo a Miku. Luka esperaba esa reacción, por lo que prosiguió - A nosotros también nos resultó difícil creer que ella pudiera pero al parecer, al no tener amigas de niña, posiblemente debido a su miedo, Lily hablaba y seguía a sus maids, quienes el padre de Lily se aseguro de que fueran las mejores cocinando, cociendo, etc. Creemos que Lily aprendió al observarlas trabajar, podrá no ser muy lista pero aprende rápido, no te imaginarias lo bien que cocina. -

\- Maldita enana, siempre elige bien. - La menor accidentalmente pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - Luka se preguntaba, pues no había llegado a entender del todo lo que dijo su amiga.

\- ¿Ha que hora empezaba la película? - La de coletas cuestionó

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, comienza como en una hora, podemos hacer la fila como en 20 o 30 minutos, hasta entonces, ¿Quieres hacer algo? - La mayor preguntó con una sonrisa.

Miku no había notado la facilidad con la que el ambiente se calmó y ahora ambas podían hablar tranquilamente con la otra. - Supongo que podemos pasar a ver algo de ropa o puedo mostrarte mi habilidad en... Los arcades... Si, suena mucho mas cool cuando lo pienso. - La menor bromeó.

\- No te confíes, no hay forma de que puedas superarme. - La mayor comentó con una sonrisa.

Con ese comentario, ambas chicas comenzaron a recorrer el inmenso shopping en busca de maneras para distraerse, comenzaron revisando tiendas de ropa, en donde Miku observó a Luka probarse uno o dos vestidos que Miku prefirió ni saber cuanto costaban por miedo a que le de un infarto, la menor no era una gran fanática de la moda pero por alguna razón a Miku la dejaba perdida esa sonrisa que Luka tenía cada que salía con ropa diferente.

\- ¿No planeas probarte nada? - Luka preguntó a su acompañante, quien había estado sentada en una de esas pequeñas bancas que dejan alrededor de la tienda para descansar, claramente parecían una pareja con un chico nada interesado por la moda.

\- ¿Eh? No gracias, no podría comprarlos igual.

\- ¿Oh vamos, acaso no te gusta probarte ropa linda aun sabiendo que no la podrías comprar? - Al decir esto, la persona que atendía el local detrás del mostrador que se encontraba al lado de las dos chicas se estaba empezando a molestar, sin embargo, mantenía la misma sonrisa, su rabia se podía notar en la forma en la que su expresión comenzaba a parecer forzada.

\- Realmente... No le veo mucho sentido... Ademas, ¿Eso se aplica a ti? Tu podrías comprar todo eso que te probaste sin ningún problema. - Luego de que Miku dijera esto, aquella persona se había calmado un poco, esto era notorio ya que toda su cara se había relajado, después de todo, alguien con dinero compraría al menos una cosa de las que se probó.

\- Tampoco exageres, pueda comprar todo lo que se me ponga en frente, además, no planeaba comprar nada de cualquier manera. - Con estas ultimas palabras de parte de la mayor, el gesto de la persona detrás del mostrador volvió a parecer forzado, incluso unas cuantas venas aparecieron en su frente y parecía incluso desprender una mala aura, la cual tanto Miku como Luka pudieron sentir, aun sin mirar a esta persona.

A Miku le habían dado escalofríos. - Eh... Luego discutimos al respecto, por alguna razón siento que deberíamos irnos. - La menor comentó, la persona tras el mostrador seguía estática, manteniendo la sonrisa y el aura asesina.

Luka se empezaba a sentir mal estando ahí. - Tienes razón... Me siento mareada, creo que deberíamos ir a jugar unos arcades o ver otros lugares. - Ni bien terminar la oración, la mayor caminó junto con Miku hacia la salida. Al momento de abandonar el local, la persona que atendía ahí volvió a formar aquella calmada sonrisa que tenía cuando las chicas recién habían entrado.

Las dos chicas habían caminado un rato sin un rumbo fijo, solo parecían buscar cualquier tipo de punto de interés para perder el tiempo, sin embargo, la menor pudo notar que a Luka se le iluminaron los ojos por un momento, parecía sumamente feliz. - ¡Miku! Hazme el favor de probarte al menos unas cuantas cosas, puedes tomarlo como una misión del equipo negitoro. - La mayor dijo con un tono infantil.

A Miku le había dado un pequeño escalofrío al oír ese nombre de nuevo, definitivamente había algo malo con eso pero Miku no sabía identificar bien que era. - No uses el equipo ese como excusa para obtener lo que quieras. - Miku suspiró. - Bien, me probare algunas cosas, solo que no sea en aquella tienda de nuevo. - Miku cedió.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, tengo algo aun mejor en mente. - La peli-rosa dijo con una sonrisa que no le agradó nada a Miku mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hasta el local que ella tenía en mente.

La peli-aqua se había sonrojado hasta las orejas al sentir la cálida y delicada mano de Luka apretar tan firmemente la suya, era obvio que Luka no había hecho trabajo manual en su vida. - ¡E-esperaaa! - Miku prácticamente gritaba mientras Luka la arrastraba.

Al momento que se detuvieron Luka jadeaba un poco, Miku no ofrecía resistencia al ser arrastrada pero Luka definitivamente no era fuerte - Ufff... Tan chiquita y como pesas... De cualquier modo, ya llegamos. -

\- ¿Y en donde exactamente estamos?... Oye, ¿Como que chiquita? ¿Y como que estoy pesada? - La menor preguntó mientras hacía un berrinche, lo cual no duró mucho, ya que al ver el lugar al cual Luka la había llevado, su expresión se transformó en una de desconcierto total.

Era una tienda de disfraces, lo primero que hizo Miku fue silenciosamente voltearse e intentar caminar lejos de dicho destino, pero fue detenida por Luka, quien la agarró del cuello de su playera seguido de la frase "Lo prometiste", al final Miku accedió de nuevo.

La mayor había pasado un buen tiempo eligiendo disfraces para la menor, muchos de los cuales Miku no entendía, estaban los clásicos como princesas, hadas, brujas, uno que parecía emular el vestuario de una de las protagonistas de la película que iban a ver, por la etiqueta Miku pudo deducir que sus sospechas eran correctas y dicha chica pertenecía al egipto y además parecía ser una faraona. Entre los disfraces que Luka elegía estaban también los trajes que parecían destinados solo a cierto tipo de publico, como uno cuya etiqueta decía "Gothic lolita", también varios cosplays de algunos personajes de video-juegos, a este punto Miku no sabía que pensar de Luka, Miku se empezó a molestar un poco cuando empezaron los ridículos, como el de godzila, que, a diferencia de todo lo que se había probado hasta el momento no era nada sensual, siendo solo un disfraz de cuerpo completo, muy mal hecho, por cierto, uno de mariachi con todo y bigote, incluso uno de speedy gonzales, aquel encantador ratoncito, que Miku no pudo evitar tomar como un insulto a su estatura y claro, el mas importante...

\- No voy a ponerme esto. - Decía una Miku saliendo del probador con lo que parecía ser ropa un bikini con un adorno en forma de orejas de gato encima.

\- Awww... Pero el de gato era el mas importante. - La Peli-rosa dijo con un puchero.

\- ¡Solo míralo! Casi no cubre nada. -

\- Duh, los gatos no llevan ropa. -

\- ¡Pero los disfraces si! Como sea, no me lo probare. - Al decir eso Miku se Cruzó de brazos.

\- Oh vamos... Bueno, ¿Que tal solo las orejas?

Miku se lo pensó un momento. -... Si lo hago, ¿Podemos irnos de aquí de una vez?

\- ¡Si! - Luka le respondió con una cara de triunfo, causando que la menor deje escapar un suspiro y se ponga las orejas encima, curiosamente, dichas orejas tenían el color del cabello de Miku, ligeramente mas opaco pero casi el mismo.

\- ¿Feliz? - Miku se preguntó con un ligero sonrojo, no podía entender como SeeU llevaba algo así puesto todo el tiempo, era simplemente vergonzoso.

\- ¡Claro que si! Vamos para que pueda pagarlo e irnos. -

\- ¿Planeas comprarmelo? ¿De verdad piensas que se me ve tan bien? - Miku comentó con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Claro, a SeeU se le ve mas sensual pero a ti te queda extremadamente lindo. - La mayor comentó. -

\- ¿¡Como que sensual!? - Miku dejo escapar, claramente enojada.

\- Jaja, solo bromeaba. - Luka se reía tranquilamente mientras tomaba dicho adorno de las manos de Miku y se disponía a pagarlo, Miku por su lado salió de la tienda y se puso a charlar consigo misma. - Estúpida Luka... A mi se me ve tan sensual como a SeeU... - La menor comentaba para si misma. Menos de medio minuto luego de su pequeño comentario para si misma, Miku sintió una extraña presión en la cabeza, al voltear, notó que era Luka, quien le puso el adorno de nuevo en la cabeza por sorpresa.

\- ¿Lista para irnos, gatita? - La mayor preguntó entre risillas

\- No pienses que voy a ponerme esto durante todo el día... Espera un momento... ¿Esas no son?... - La Hatsune señaló hacia una banca, en donde pudo encontrar a unas figuras conocidas, la menor era Ia Aria y la otra era... Bueno, ya lo averiguarían cuando estuvieran ahí, sin mas que pensar, la menor se dirigió hacía donde estaban aquellas chicas.

Luka volteó a ver hacia aquella banca para notar también aquel detalle, pronto siguió a Miku, hasta estar detrás de aquellas dos. - Ia Aria. - Luka llamó esperando obtener su atención.

\- Si, luego de dejar ese vestido en el lugar juro que volteé y vi a esa mujer haciendo un gesto horrible, lo ju... ¿Oh, acaso es un fan? - Ia detuvo su conversación con la "misteriosa mujer" quien realmente era Haku, para voltear y ver quien llamaba. - Oh, solo eras tu, Megurine Luka y... - Ia conocía a esa otra chica, sabía quien era porque iban a la misma clase pero no lograba recordar su nombre del todo, solo sabía que terminaba en "ku", al ver ese curioso adorno Ia decidió adivinar. - ¿Nya-ku? Dios, menos mal que Iroha no esta aquí ahora.

Miku veía a la de cabellos platinados, quien por alguna razón la había llamado Nya-ku. Al voltear hacía Luka en confusión, la menor encontró que la mayor se había llevado la mano a su boca, cubriendola para no dejar escapar una risa, con la otra mano, la peli-rosada señaló hacía el cabello de Miku.  
La aludida quitó el adorno de su cabeza al instante. - ¡Mi nombre es Miku!... Más importante, no intentes desviar el tema, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Planeas hacerle algo a Luka también? - La peli-aqua preguntó amenazante.

En aquel momento, Ia estaba mirando fijamente a Miku y Luka por sobre su hombro, quienes devolvían una mirada desafiante, el ambiente estaba especialmente tenso en esa banca, excepto por Haku, quien estaba tomando una bebida que había comprado minutos atrás, es más, lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella batalla mental en forma de miradas fijas era el sonido que hacía Haku al sorber de su bebida.

\- No, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí. - Ia comentó desinteresada y volvió a ver hacía el frente mientras apoyaba su espalda en aquella banca. Aquella reacción definitivamente contrastaba con la seriedad que había hasta el momento.

Miku y Luka estaban sorprendidas, ellas dos esperaban una reacción mucho mas ofensiva de aquella chica, por lo que ambas rápidamente rodearon la banca para poder verla a los ojos de nuevo.

\- Dejate de juegos y dinos que planeas. - La peli-rosada comentó esta vez.

Ia dejo escapar un suspiro. - Calmense un momento, no tengo nada en contra de ti ni de tu amiga la enana y solo estoy aquí relajandome. - Ia comentó tranquilamente mientras que Haku levantó su pulgar en tono de aprobación mientras con su otra mano sostenía su bebida.

Ese comentario dejo confundida a Miku, por lo que ella sabía, odiaba a Lily con toda el alma, por lo que le parecía raro que no odiara a sus amigas también, en caso de que solo odie a Lily específicamente, era muy probable que se hayan hecho algo mutuamente en el pasado. - Pero entonces, que estas... -

\- Oh bueno, si tanto les molesta que estemos aquí nos vamos, de cualquier manera se nos estaba haciendo tarde. - Ia comentó mientras se paraba de la banca y se disponía a caminar hacia otro lugar, Haku también se paró del lugar y les dedicó un saludo con su mano libre a las chicas mientras caminaba detrás de Ia.

\- ¿Esa chica estaba ahí todo el tiempo? - La de las coletas se cuestionaba.

\- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, la película, ya casi es hora de entrar, hay que hacer fila. -

\- Cierto... Bien, ¿Donde hay que comprar las entradas? - La menor preguntó, aun después de divertirse tanto con Luka, ver una película romántica con ella seguía pareciendo incomodo.

Luka se quedó pensando por un momento antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado en tono de confusión. - ¿Eh? -

-... Las entradas... Para ver una película tienes que comprar entradas, para eso hacemos fila un tiempo antes de que la película empiece. -

-... ... ... ¡Lo olvide! - La mayor decía mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y se arrodillaba en el suelo, completamente sobre-exagerando todo. - ¡Toda mi vida alguien compraba las entradas por mi! Ahora no podre ver la película. - Luka se decía a si misma, casi al borde de las lagrimas, Miku estaba en cierta parte enojada por tal actitud tan caprichosa pero en cierto punto le gustaba ver a Luka actuar así, era bastante diferente a la forma sería y calmada de actuar que usualmente tiene en donde estudian.

\- Bueno, tampoco es tan grave, podemos ir a la siguiente función y listo. - La menor dijo intentando calmar a su amiga.

\- No, no podemos, mi padre me dio permiso de estar afuera solo hasta que la película terminara. - La mayor dijo con un tono depresivo.

Miku no sabía que hacer, estaba en una crisis mental al momento, parte de su cerebro decía que debía dejar las cosas como estaban, así tendría una excusa para no tener que ver la película sin quedar mal con Luka pero... Ver a Luka de esa manera no le gustaba a Miku.

Tras pensarlo por un rato, la menor decidió, por alguna razón, que prefería ver la película y hacer que Luka no se perdiese la película que parecía haber estado esperando desde hace tiempo, al poco tiempo la menor vio una pareja, un chico alto con una apariencia desalineada y una chica un poco mas alta que Miku abrazando el brazo de aquel chico, el chico había guardado un par de entradas en su bolsillo y ambos se disponían a ir a comprar comestibles frente a la entrada de donde estaban las salas para poder comerlos mientras veían la película. - Mira, tengo una idea... Iré a pedirle a esa pareja que me venda sus entradas, de seguro ellos tienen tiempo de sobra para ver alguna otra función. - Miku dijo con una sonrisa confiada, al fin estaba por poder hacer algo que si era lo suyo.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! - La mayor dijo mientras rápidamente abrazaba a Miku - Que lista eres, bien, vamos a ver si nos las venden. - La mayor ignoraba completamente los planes que Miku realmente tenía.

Miku de nuevo había sentido esa incomoda sensación que había tenido la primera vez que Luka la abrazaba, lo mas molesto era que realmente no era incomoda, su cuerpo simplemente no sabía como procesar ese tan extraño tacto. Pronto Miku fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que Luka iba a compañarla. - Eh, ¡no!... Me refiero a... Tu ve y guarda lugar en la fila. - La menor le comentó lo primero que pudo pensar.

\- Bien pensado, no dejas de sorprenderme. - La mayor dijo con una sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar hacía donde estaba la gran fila.

Miku dejo escapar un suspiro y pronto se dispuso a caminar hasta donde la feliz pareja estaba, luego de buscar con la mirada un momento en el area donde vendían bocadillos permitidos en el cine, mientras que por su lado, Luka se iba a hacer fila.  
La peli-aqua pudo encontrar a la pareja formada. Miku se quedo quieta en su posicion actual, para observar al muchacho detenidamente mientras la pareja veía que comprar, Miku pudo notar que su mano estaba metida en su bolsillo derecho mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, gesto que le pareció increiblemente empalagoso, aun así, también era suficiente para suponer que el boleto estaba en dicho bolsillo. Con cautela, la menor se acerco hasta el lugar por donde los que ya compraron sus cosas salían, la menor caminó deliberadamente hacia ellos, causando que el chico la chocara debido a lo distraído que estaba con su novia, aprovechando el pequeño golpe que se dieron, Miku rápidamente coló su mano en el bolsillo de aquel chico, Miku debía ser rápida ya que solo tenía un pequeño tiempo antes de que el chico pudiera superar la sorpresa que le causo el golpe, por lo que, sin examinar si era o no el boleto, solo sacó todo lo que había en el bolsillo.  
Por suerte para la menor, no había nada grande o metálico que pudiera causar ruido no deseado y solo habían papeles, ahora solo debía esperar que la suerte estuviera de su lado y el boleto esté entre esos papeles, además de que el boleto tenía que ser para una película especifica.

\- ¿Auh... Oh, lo siento niña, estas bien? - El mayor habló preocupada mientras veía a Miku

\- ¿Niña? - La menor preguntó tratando de mantener una sonrisa

\- Lo siento, pequeña, el es un poco despistado, ¿Verdad, osito? - La chica junto a ese chico le preguntaba mientras se paraba en puntas de pie y comenzaba presionar su frente contra la del chico, haciendo que este se sonroje.

\- Oh, para, mi amor. - El chico le respondía.

Miku por su lado se fue mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones e imitaba los gestos de la pareja en tono burlón y exagerado. - Oh para, mi amor -. Una vez fuera de su rango de visión Miku se fijo en el puñado de papeles en su mano, habían recibos por lo que habían comprado, un poco de dinero y... - ¡Bingo! - Miku se decía a si misma mientras que veía la entrada, afortunadamente era para la empalagosa película que Luka quería ver, Miku se dedicó a si misma una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hasta donde Luka debía estar.

* * *

En la fila del cine, la mayor estaba parada esperando a que Miku llegara - Un momento... ¿Como va a comprar Miku los boletos si no le dí mi dinero para pagar el mio?... Creo que debería ir a buscarla. - La mayor se dijo a si misma, por suerte todos los demás en la fila no se dieron cuenta de que estaba hablando sola.

\- Ya volví, las conseguí. - Miku dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que extrañó a Luka, ¿Como había Miku pagado por las entradas? Algo extraño había pasado ahí.

\- Oh... ¿Se... Las compraste? - La mayor le cuestionó,

\- Si, eran bastante amables y entendieron nuestro problema. - Miku le dijo mientras le entregaba una de las entradas.

Luka solo arqueó una ceja, ella estaba segura de que Miku no había traído dinero suficiente para comprar dos entradas ya que eran bastante caras y Miku le había dicho antes de ir que solo iba a llevar lo necesario para comprar la entrada y posiblemente una bebida. Luego iba a investigar De cualquier manera, Luka no iba a cuestionar la forma en la que Miku consiguió las entradas, después de todo, no no debe de ser paranoico con sus amigos.

Ambas hicieron fila hasta que finalmente pudieron entrar a la sala, la cual estaba casi llena de gente, al ser una película de este tipo, el publico era mayormente parejas homosexuales, claro, también habían algunas parejas heterosexuales, ya que la película, según lo que se sabía por los libros, era bastante romántica, lo suficiente para que hasta las parejas heterosexuales se sintiesen interesadas en la historia.

* * *

Una vez dentro del cine, ambas se sentaron junto a la otra, estar tan cerca en un espacio oscuro era tan incomodo como Miku esperaba que fuese, y sin embargo, desde el momento en que la película empezara, Miku no pudo quitar sus ojos de la pantalla. La autora de la película, Yowaku, el nombre que aparecía al inicio de la película, posiblemente un seudónimo, había hecho un gran trabajo retratando el antiguo Egipto y al mismo tiempo dando lugar a una historia de romance entre la actual gobernante y una simple esclava.  
Miku pudo sentir un conjunto de emociones, interés al ver como la relación entre ellas se desarrollaba, sentía ganas de golpear a las actrices cada que uno de los personajes hacía alusión a como ellas no podían estar juntas debido a la diferencia entre posiciones sociales, felicidad en cada pequeño momento feliz que las protagonistas tenían y finalmente... Entendió que a "Yowaku" se le daban bien el drama y la tristeza, ya que al final de la película, luego de que el pueblo encontrara lo que sucedía entre ellas, la gobernante de Egipto tuvo que encerrar a su amada en prisión para callar los rumores de un posible romance entre ellas, lo estaba haciendo por el reino que tanto amaba, y sin embargo, se seguía sintiendo amargo.

Una pequeña lagrima escapó por la comisura de los ojos de la menor ante dicho final, la cual Miku limpió y finalmente, cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, Miku se levantó. pudo observar que Luka también había llorado un poco. Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron fuera de aquel gigantesco centro comercial. Ambas miraron a la otra, Miku se disponía a darle la mano e irse pero Luka le dio un abrazo.

\- O-oye... ¿P-porque el abrazo? - Miku se preguntaba nerviosa y con su cara totalmente roja, sin embargo no le incomodaba del todo.

\- ¿Hmmm? ¿No me dijiste cuando nos conocimos que para despedirte abrazabas a la gente? - Luka le preguntó a la menor.

\- O-oh... Claro... - Miku había caído en su propia trampa, pero solo retorno el abrazo con una sonrisa, la idea de robarle algo a Luka no cruzó por su cabeza ni por un momento.

Luego del abrazo, Miku solo de despidió verbalmente y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa, por alguna razón mantenía una sonrisa tonta mientras lo hacía.

* * *

 **Bueno, mis queridos lectores, como les dije, este capítulo me salió bastante largo, espero no haberlos aburrido, es solo que todo se me ocurrió para que pasara aquí, hay muchos elementos encontrados aquí planeo usarlos para después y dividir esta pequeña aventura en 2 capítulos no me parecía bien, además, me tome un descanso demasiado largo por lo que pensé que se merecían un capítulo mas largo. Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la siguiente adivinanza.**

 **Con cuantos libros cuenta nuestra misteriosa autora "Yowaku"? (Mas que una pregunta que puedan contestar correctamente es una adivinanza)**

a) Solo 1

b) 3

c) 5


End file.
